Lucky Star: It's A Wonderful Life
by Dark Nepthys
Summary: Re-upload. Tried to make it easier to read. Shiki Yamano has to transfer to ryou high school because he moved away from his old school. The reasons of him moving away are unknown. At Ryou high school, he met new and old friends. KagamixOC
1. A new Life

Chapter 1: A new life

Shiki Yamano is the main character of the story, he has black hair and violet colored eyes. He has quick reflexes and is a fast runner.

Decided to re-post to make it easier to read. Thanks for advice alan. Also I thought I should change some things.

Disclaimer: \(Q_Q)/ who needs disclaimers nowedays?

Shiki had to go to ryou high school because of him moving away from his old school.

He was walking to his new school until he got there.

**Shiki Thinking to himself: a new life in a new school...**

He could hear many student's talking to each other. Mostly about rumors and other "intresting" stuff.

Shiki went straight to the teacher's office. But there was no one there so he thought he should wait.

After waiting for about some time, a teacher went in the office, she had blond hair and seemed to be bored.

**Teacher: hi...what do you want?**

**Shiki: uh...i want to know my class**

**Teacher: are you the transfer student?**

**Shiki: yeah**

**Teacher: you're in my class..wait here until the bell rings and follow me**

Shiki waited for some time until the bell ringed, it was annoying,very annoying.

**Shiki: why is it so loud...**

**Teacher: hmm?oh no idea. I think it is a little broken. My name is Kuroi Nanako by the way... so let's see your information...**

**Shiki: eh...won't we be late for class? (i don't mind being late though...)**

**Kuroi-sensei: who cares? Well...let's see now...you are 17 years old on your second year...when you were 11 years old, your parents died and-**

**Shiki: …**

**Kuroi-sensei: I'm sorry, I didn't check it before so I didn't know...sorry for reminding you that incident**

**Shiki: It's ok**

**Kuroi-sensei: let's go**

They started walking to the class. Everyone had already gone to their seats.

Kuroi-sensei told shiki to wait outside the classroom, and so he did. Talking could be heard from inside the classroom, the students were talking to each other. They could be heard outside.

**Kuroi-sensei: ok, everyone sit down...**

The students didn't stop, they just kept talking

**Kuroi-sensei: I said, everyone sit down...**

The students ignored her again and kept talking. Kuroi-sensei was starting to get angry.

**Kuroi:-sensei: WILL YOU SIT DOWN!**

All the students immediately went to their seats. Not even insects would do noise right now.

**Kuroi-sensei: good...now, we have a transfer student join our class. Introduce yourself**

**Shiki: My name is Shiki Yamano. I'll be looking forward to working with you all!**

**Kuroi-sensei: ok...sit near Hiiragi over there**

**Shiki thinking: Hiiragi...i know that name...**

**Kuroi-sensei: Tsukasa, treat him well will ya?**

**Tsukasa: u-umm sure Kuroi-sensei**

**Shiki: hey ! Tsukasa! Remember me? We used to play together in elementary school!**

**Tsukasa: huh? Umm...**

She was trying her best to remember the elementary school days.

**Tsukasa: umm...Shi...Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: that's right!**

**Kuroi-sensei: could you talk on lunch break? ...we're in class you know...**

**Shiki: ah...sorry kuroi-sensei**

Kuroi-sensei was writing some "unknown to shiki" things. So he went to sleep on his desk

**Shiki: zzzzz... (sleeping)**

**Kuroi-sensei: huh? Was that someone sleeping?**

**Shiki: ! **

Shiki immediately woke up when he heard this, he already saw how angry she can be, so he thought he better wake up.

**Kuroi-sensei: oh...i thought I heard someone sleeping...never mind...**

As she turned around to write on the board again, shiki went to sleep again.

**Kuroi-sensei: going to sleep Yamano?**

**Shiki thinking: …she's going to kill me! How didn't I notice her?**

**Shiki: uhhhh...no I wasn't!**

**Kuroi-sensei: of course not! Hahahahahaha!**

**Shiki: hahahahaha!**

**Kuroi-sensei: hahaha...**

**Shiki: hahaha...ha?**

Kuroi-sensei made a scary face...

**Shiki: h-huh...?**

Dramatic music starts playing

**Kuroi-sensei: SUPPPEEEEERRRRR PUUUUUNCH!**

**Shiki: K.O! X_X ouch...**

**Kuroi-sensei: try to pretend again and it's over for you.**

**Shiki: U-Understood!**

After class Shiki went to see Tsukasa, they are childhood friends afrter all.

**Shiki: Tsukasa! You got to tell me how you've been doing these years! How is Kagami by the way?**

**Tsukasa: I've been good Shiki-san. Onee-chan has been good too.**

**Shiki: Good to hear! Is she in this school too?**

**Tsukasa: yep, she'll be here soon.**

**Shiki: good to see you again...how many years has it been?**

**Tsukasa: 5 years shiki-san. It's good to see you too. **

**Shiki: wow...by the way you seem to have grown up a lot. Are you still afraid of talking to boys?**

A Blue-haired girl was passing by and she heard what Shiki just said...

**Blue-haired girl: Tsukasa was afraid of talking to boys?**

**Tsukasa: ah...aaah! Shiki-kun stop that!**

**Shiki: hehe. Yep she was. When she was with me at elementary school, she was changing directions when she saw boys!**

Kagami went to Tsukasa's classroom and she saw Shiki talking to her, She was so happy. She ran over to Tsukasa's desk and heard him talking about Tsukasa.

**Kagami: ...and you...you were afraid of me kicking you...remember?**

**Shiki: huh?**

Shiki turned around to see Tsukasa's sister, Kagami. He couldn't believe

how much she had grown.

**Shiki: K-kagami?**

**Kagami: It's been a long time, hasn't it?**

**Shiki: it has...**

They were just staring at each other with dead silence...

**Blue-haired girl: hey Kagamin, how long are you going to stare at each other?**

**Kagami: Ah! R-right**

**Shiki: Eh! S-sorry...**

**Blue-haired girl: your name's Shiki right?**

**Shiki: yeah, and you are?**

**Konata: Konata Izumi.**

**Tsukasa: umm...Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: yeah?**

**Tsukasa: Don't sleep during kuroi-sense's lessons...she gets angry. Hahaha**

**Shiki: I...i saw that...**

**Kagami: what happened**

**Konata: Kuroi-sensei teached Shiki how to not sleep during classes!**

**Kagami: oh...that must have hurt**

**Shiki: it...it did**

**Tsukasa: umm...can...shiki-san come with us for lunch?**

**Kagami: sure! No problem with me.**

**Konata: hmm...i guess I don't mind. But we should ask Miyuki-san too.**

**Tsukasa: oh! Miyuki-san will be leaving early today. She is a bit ill**

**Kagami: oh ok. Let's go then**

They went to the cafeteria and sat around a table and started eating

**Kagami: By the way Shiki, do you still play those shooter-games?**

**Shiki: of ocurse I do!**

**Konata: wow. Kagami and you must be the only ones playing those.**

**Tsukasa: ahaha I remember something from elementary school. Shiki-san and onee-chan (Sister)**

**were playing with those water-guns during break, and a teacher came and Onee-chan shot water on him by accident.**

**Konata: Kagamin did?**

**Tsukasa: actually it was both onee-chan's and Shiki-san's fault, because Shiki-san got out of the way in purpose.**

**Kagami: It..it was an accident**

**Shiki: it really was an accident...**

**Tsukasa: ahaha but you two still got punishment**

**Konata: Kagamin's secret past is being revealed... **

**Kagami: Don't be an idiot...**

While they were all talking the bell ringed, so they all had to go back to their classes.

**Shiki: I feel prepared to face Kuroi-sensei's anger...**

**Konata: I doubt that...**

Class lessons finished after some time. It was time for everyone to go back home

**Kagami: so...see you tomorrow Shiki-san...**

**Shiki: see ya...**

Shiki went straight home.

**Shiki: I better study...a bit**

He started doing his homework, but after he finished around half of it...he got bored and stopped.

**Shiki: come on...having homework is really boring...i'll just watch tv**

He watched tv until the end of the day, it was late night, so Shiki went to sleep.. He went to bed and thought to himself.

**Shiki: Could it be I'm looking forward to tomorrow? Oh well...i'll just sleep...i have to face Kuroi-sensei tomorrow after all...so let's wait until tomorrow...**

**I hope it's better and more simple to read. I'll upload part 2 later. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Memorial Life

Chapter 2: Memorial Life

Disclaimer: The Disclaimers suck, They are actually a nuicance! D:

In his house, Shiki was sleeping sleeping peacefully, Dreaming about many things (mostly about...video games...) until a disturbing noise woke him up...

* * *

**Shiki: zzzz...**

**Alarm clock: ...WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: WHA?**

He immediatly jumped out of the bed, kicked the alarm clock to the wall, and clicked the "STOP" button.

**Shiki: ...tch..time to go...**

He walked to school ignoring everything in front of him and started imagining an angry Kuroi-sensei

**Shiki: Geh! I am guessing she will say "So Yamano, haven't done your homework? Punch time..." and then i will wish i kept dreaming...**

Shiki arrived at his school waiting for the bell to ring. While he was waiting, he saw Kagami walking to him.

**Kagami: Morning! Wow you are early. On elementary school you used to be always late.**

**Shiki: i would have been late if my alarm clock hadn't woke me up...**

**Kagami: What's so strange about waking up by the noise of the alarm clock? I always wake up by my alarm clock's noise**

**Shiki: At least your alarm clock's voice is not annoying...**

**Kagami: huh?**

**Shiki: nothing...by the way, where's Tsukasa?**

**Kagami: she went to ask something from Konata i think...**

**Shiki: oh ok. But damn...would be nice if you were in our class too...**

A girl seemed to be walking to Kagami. She was wearing glasses and had pink hair

**Pink-haired girl: hello Kagami-san. Sorry but could i ask you to give me your english grammar book? I forgot it...hahaha**

**Kagami: oh sure, just be sure to give it back to me after your class.**

**Pink-haired girl: thank you. I promise to return it! Oh? Who's your friend?**

**Shiki: My name's Shiki Yamano. I transferred here yesterday**

**Kagami: we know each other since elementary school, but we were seperated from each other because me and Tsukasa had to move here. But surprisingly, Shiki transferred here too**

**Pink-haired girl: Wow. It's nice to know you are together again. Ah! By the way, my name is Miyuki Takara. Nice to meet you Shiki-san,**

**Shiki: same**

**Miyuki: I will be going now, thanks again Kagami-san.**

Miyuki left, leaving Kagami and Shiki waiting for the bell to ring.

**Kagami: So Shiki, we should meet up some time to remember what we did back in the elementary school days...**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan!**

**Kagami: oh Tsukasa is coming**

**Shiki: ah...i'm not blind you know.**

**Tsukasa: oh, Shiki-san. Good morning!**

**Shiki: Good morning Tsukasa...By the way, is that a snake behind you?**

**Tsukasa: Eh? Whaaaa!**

**Shiki: Hahaha! So it still works!**

**Kagami: yeah, you were making this joke usually... It scarred Tsukasa so much.**

**Shiki: haha i'm sorry Tsukasa, but your scarred face is priceless!**

**Tsukasa: ahaha i'm glad it makes you happy Shiki-san**

**Kagami: you should join us for lunch Shiki**

**Shiki: i had that planned already**

**Kagami: ah...ok**

The bell ringed so it's time for everyone to go in classes

**Shiki: hmm...before i go to class i will get a something to eat in there**

In class...

**Shiki: munch munch munch munch**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...**

**Shiki: munch munch munch munch**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...**

**Shiki: munch munch munch munch**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...!**

**Shiki: munch munch munch munch**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...GRRR! STOP MUNCHING THAT PIZZA!**

**Shiki: huh?**

Kuroi-sensei punched him and send him flying outside the window, so he landed in the courtyard in front of the main gate.

**Konata: new record sensei. Keep it up.**

**Shiki: You'll kill me!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Shut up and come back here!**

After classes it's Lunchbreak...

**Shiki: Ugh...i think i'm going to cry...**

**Tsukasa: umm Shiki-san? Can i ask you something?**

**Shiki: sure**

**Tsukasa: compared to Kuroi-sensei's, what hurt more? Kuroi-sensei's punches or Onee-chan's kicks?**

**Shiki: Ugh! Why do you have to remind me?**

**Tsukasa: ahaha sorry. I thought i should get revenge for today morning...but i'm actually bad at that**

**Shiki: No...you were successful...**

Kagami was going to ask Shiki the usual bad question

**Kagami: yo, how was class Shiki?**

**Shiki: Why does everyone like to ask me that?**

**Kagami: huh?**

**Shiki: nothing...**

**Tsukasa: Shiki-san, don't misunderstand Kuroi-sensei, she actually is very kind, she just doesn't show it**

**Shiki: Nope, i think she is somewhere in a dark corner cursing my name...**

**Tsukasa: ahaha**

**Shiki: it's not something to laugh at...i expect my next punishment to be a death glare or something...**

**Kagami: maybe it is...by the way,do you remember how scarred you would be if i said "i'll kick you"? I may consinder kicking you again if i get the chance**

**Shiki: ok, i officially hate you**

**Kagami: really?**

**Shiki: ...no**

**Kagami: I knew it**

Konata always copied Kagami's homework, so today was the same.

**Konata: hi! Kagamin, lend me your homework. I need to copy it**

**Kagami: can't you do it by yourself for once?**

**Konata: let's see...nope**

**Kagami: sigh...fine...get it**

**Konata: thanks Kagamin...and don't forget, to give me the english too**

**Kagami: huh?**

**Shiki: wow Kagami got VERY scary**

**Konata: i know Shiki, i know**

The bell ringed so it was time for everyone to go to class

**Shiki: Here comes Kuroi-sensei's rage...**

**Kagami: nothing will come if you stay quiet**

**Shiki: ...That's too hard**

Before Kuroi-sensei came in, Shiki saw someone in front of him

**Unknown guy: What's up dude!**

**Shiki: who are you?**

**Unknown guy: The name's Hazuto Shiro. Nice to meet you!**

**Shiki: uhh...same**

**Shiro: Come on! I'm just Being friendly!**

After that Kuroi-sensei comes in the class

**Shiro: well, i'll talk to you later!**

**Shiki: uh...fine.**

After some hours of class, Shiki noticed something he expected on Kuroi-sensei...

**Shiki: ...is she looking at me with a death glare...?**

Kuroi-sensei's lesson was over, so the next teacher was coming, but students still had some free time before he came

**Miyuki: wow i didn't know we are in the same class Shiki-san.**

**Shiki: What? I've been here since morning!**

**Miyuki: oh...i...didn't notice you**

**Shiki: how come?**

**Miyuki: ah, i am spacing out some times**

**Shiki: i think i noticed...**

While Miyuki and Shiki were talking, Shiro went to Shiki to talk to him.

**Shiro: yo dude! Like i said, i came over to talk to you!**

**Miyuki: oh um...I will go then, see you later Shiki-san**

**Shiki: ah...see ya**

**Shiro: i just wanted to talk to you, i figured you wouldn't have many friends...haha see what a good guy i am?**

**Shiki: eh...i guess...we don't have much time to talk, here comes the english teacher**

**Shiro: then, i got an idea for us to skip!**

**Shiki: now THIS is intresting, let me hear it**

**Shiro: alright**

Shiro whispers something to Shiki's ears

**Shiki: What? Man that's genious!**

**Shiro: hehehe, i did it many times**

**Shiki: Let's do it!**

In class, the english teacher was normally teaching his lesson, so that's when Shiro and Shiki had their chance of skipping the lesson. Shiro started doing barrel rolls quietly, Shiki just followed.

Shiro slowly opened the door, but the teacher was about to turn around and see them.

Shiki warned him silently.

**Shiki: teacher alert, teacher alert**

**Shiro: damn, retreat!**

When the teacher turned, he saw both of them in their seats, so he paid no attention...

**Shiro: alright, let's try this again**

**Shiki: yush!**

Shiro and Shiki started doing barrel rolls and reached the door again, they tried to open it, but suddenly

**Miyuki: huh? um...what are you doing Shiki-san?**

**Teacher: huh?**

**Shiro: Crap!**

**Shiki: now what?**

**Shiro: ...run for it?**

**Shiki: understood**

Then they both said in a dramatic voice

**Shiki and Shiro: LET'S GO!**

They started running in the hall way with the teacher chasing after them

**Shiro: Ugh! This is a great idea!**

**Shiki: I know it is!**

**Teacher: Get back here!**

After a while he caught up to them and made them go to back to class

**Shiki and Shiro: ... T_T**

Miyuki whispered something something to Shiki's ears.

**Miyuki: i'm sorry Shiki-san, i didn't know**

**Shiki: It's ok Miyuki-san, nnothing bad happened to us anyway**

**Miyuki: ah...ok sorry again**

**Teacher: Yamano, translate this line**

**Shiki: I can't**

**Teacher: you will never learn english like this**

**Shiki: who cares? I'll just live in Japan for my whole life**

After classes ended, Shiro talked to Shiki again

**Shiro: sorry for today...i mean it. This is the first time it didn't work!**

**Shiki: nah, it's ok, i actually had fun**

**Shiro: hehe, ok see you tomorrow**

**Shiki: ok, bye**

Kagami went to Shiki's class, Shiki and Konata were the only ones in there

**Kagami: yo, Shiki, Konata**

**Shiki: hi Kagami**

**Konata: yo, kagamin**

**Kagami: what were those those screams i heard during class? I think it came from your class**

Konata did an evil laugh

**Konata: hehehe...now i got you Shiki...**

**Shiki: g-gah!**

**Kagami: Shiki? Do you remember? We would go watch movies after school sometimes, wanna do the same?**

**Shiki: sure. Where are we going to watch it?**

**Kagami: wanna come over to our house? **

**Shiki: alright, let's tell Tsukasa**

**Kagami: alright, see you later Konata**

**Shiki: Bye Konata**

**Konata: see you tomorrow**

They went to get Tsukasa and immediatly went to Kagami's house

**Kagami's mom: welcome back kagami, Tsukasa...oh i see your friend came with you**

**Shiki: hi miss!**

**Kagami: it's Shiki mom, don't you remember him? From elementary school?**

**Kagami's Mom: ah, Yamano-san. Good to see you again. You grew so much**

**Shiki: Thanks. Good to see you too**

Kagami, Tsukasa and Shiki went to Kagami's room to watch that movie

**Shiki: so, what are we watching?**

**Kagami: hehehe...**

**Tsukasa: W-what's with the evil laugh Onee-chan?**

**Kagami: let's watch the exorcist...**

**Shiki: what?**

**Tsukasa: whaaaa! No no! Onee-chan no!**

**Kagami: Whoops too late, it started**

**Tsukasa: Whaaa!**

Tsukasa runned to Shiki, holded him very tightly and was trying to look away

**Shiki: Tsukasa! Y-you will kill me!**

**Tsukasa: Ah! Sorry Shiki-san, i was too scarred!**

**Shiki:hmm...Quickly hide under the bed!**

**Tsukasa: ah ok!**

During the movie...

**Shiki: O_O**

**Kagami: hehehe...**

**Tsukasa: g-gwaa another one died!**

**Shiki: O_O**

**Tsukasa: ah! And Another one died!**

**Shiki: o_o**

**Tsukasa: they keep dieing! Another one died just now!**

**Shiki: -.-**

**Kagami: you'll like the nightmares you're going to have today Shiki**

**Shiki: I doubt that!**

Shiki and Tsukasa were terrified by the scary movie, While Kagami was enjoying it.

After the movie ended

**Tsukasa and Shiki: ... X_X**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan! I want to sleep with you today!**

**Kagami: wow you got scarred that much? Fine, no problem with me**

**Shiki: B-But I'm going to sleep alone in my house, since i live alone!**

**Kagami: damn, i wish i could see your face when you go to sleep**

**Shiki: You-You're evil...!**

Shiki went Home to sleep, but he was scarred to death because of the movie they watched today

**Shiki: i hope my alarm clock wakes me up...**

Shiki went to bed

**Shiki: ... nothing's in my room...tch, what am i thinking? Let's go to sleep...**

He closed his eyes, but then he thought he heard something

**Shiki: ! What was that?**

He went to look in the kitchen but there was nothing...

**Shiki: meh, let's just go to bed...**

When he went to bed he heard something again, he went to look but there was nothing so he went to bed again, this has been repeated 5 times the 6 th time he heard something again

**Shiki: Baah! I'm not going to look this time! Now let's have some sweet dreams!**

**...**

All of it was actually his imagination, but for some reason, he totally ignored it and went to sleep, he had nightmares that night...a lot of them!

* * *

Lol poor Shiki, i feel sorry for him. I actually watched the exorcist once and didn't sleep for a week xD

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Tell me if i should correct something and i'll do my best!


	3. Busy Life

Chapter 3

Busy Life

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own lucky star etc. etc.

It was a peaceful day, it also was the day Shiki had to go shopping. It's actually Sunday, which means there isn't school today. Shiki's awakening wasn't really good. In fact it could be very bad.

**Shiki: zzzzz… (sleeping)**

**Alarm clock: …WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: AAAAHHH!**

Shiki jumped out of bed and fell on the floor because of the alarm clock scared him

**Shiki: I swear I must delete this recording one of these days…damn it's Sunday…time to go shopping or I will run out of food.**

Shiki went to the shopping district, and while he was shopping he saw two people he knew

**Shiki: Hey! Shiro! Konata!**

**Shiro: Yo! What's up? Shopping?**

**Shiki: yep, what about you?**

**Shiro: I'm going to the arcades**

**Konata: hi Shiki, wanna join me? I'm going to the arcade too!**

**Shiro: huh? No! He's going to come with me!**

**Konata: no! he's going to come with me! Ladies first, right?**

**Shiro: I saw him first!**

**Konata: I met him first!**

**Shiki: uh…can we continue this discussion WITH me?**

**Konata: yes! Let's ask him then!**

**Shiro: Fine!**

**Konata: Shiki! With which of us would you like to go to the arcade?**

**Shiki: I never said I'm going…I got to shop…**

**Konata: ok! Then I'll help you so we can go to the arcades**

**Shiro: No! I'm going to help him too!**

**Shiki: What did I do to deserve this?...**

**Konata: Let's go Shiki, I will help you more than this guy.**

**Shiro: Let's go Shiki, I will help you more than this Shortie!**

They all went to the shops that Shiki wanted to go and helped him while Konata and Shiro argued on the way

**Shiki: Can I ask something…?**

**Shiro: yeah what is it?**

**Shiki: can't we all go to the arcade…I mean, instead of me going with someone…while don't we all play together…?**

Konata and Shiro looked at each other wondering…

**Konata: …why didn't I think of that?**

**Shiro: Yeah let's go!**

**Shiki: I wish Kagami and Tsukasa were here at times like this…they could surely save me**

Konata and Shiro made Shiki go to the arcade, and on the way they met a a familiar pink-haired girl

**Konata: ah! Miyuki-san!**

**Shiro: who's that**

**Shiki: Miyuki. She's our classmate you know?**

**Shiro: ah…I forgot**

**Shiki: Why are you here Miyuki-san?**

**Miyuki: I'm here only to shop Shiki-san! What about you three?**

**Konata: going to the arcade, wanna join us?**

**Miyuki: hmm…ok but I can't stay much**

**Shiro: ok! Let's go!**

They all went to the arcades and started playing a 4-player strategy game.

**Shiro: ok! Listen up, we will split into teams 2 vs 2. The objective of each team is to destroy all the ships of the opposite team, you can upgrade your ships at this point, got it?**

**Shiki: yeah…**

**Konata: alright, what are the teams?**

**Miyuki: um…why don't we play rock-paper-scissors to decide teams?**

**Shiki: It doesn't really matter with who I go, I will lose anyway**

**Miyuki: you don't need to be like that Shiki-san, I'm sure if you try you will win!**

**Shiro: alright, let's play rock-paper-scissors to decide!**

**Everyone: Rock-Paper-Scissors!**

**Shiro: uh…I won…**

**Konata: I won too…**

**Shiki: me and Miyuki-san lost**

**Konata: gah…I have to team up with that jerk?**

**Shiro: who are you calling a jerk you Shorty?**

**Shiki: anyway…it's you and Konata versus me and Miyuki?**

**Shiro: yeah…**

**Shiki: Miyuki-san, let's lose and go home, ok?**

**Miyuki: umm…ok**

**Konata: Nope, actually if you lose you have to pay for tomorrow's lunch…for all of us**

**Shiki: WHAT?**

**Miyuki: oh…so I guess we have to win**

Konata and Shiro put on an evil smile

**Shiro: hehehe…ain't gonna happen**

**Shiki: why?**

**Shiro: I play this game more than 6 months**

**Konata: I play it more than 7 months**

**Shiro: err…anyway let's do this!**

They all standed in front of the machines but obviously, Miyuki and Shiki had no idea how these work, so Shiro and Konata helped them

**Game: 3,2,1, go!**

**Shiki: Miyuki-san…I think we shoot with these buttons**

**Miyuki: oh, like this?**

Miyuki's ship shoot a cannon ball and by accident it hit Shiro's ship

**Shiro: Whoa! How did you hit me from such a distance?**

**Miyuki: umm…I don't know…ehehe**

**Shiki thinking: We can use Miyuki-san's "accidental" power to win…**

**Shiki: yush! Miyuki-san! Start firing cannonballs at random!**

**Miyuki: are you sure Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: yep, do it**

**Konata: why? How do you do that Miyuki-san? You almost got me!**

**Shiki: err…Miyuki-san…don't fire at my ship…we are a team you know…**

**Miyuki: ahh I see! Ok I will randomly fire like you said!**

Shiki got the submarine from his ship and watched his ship getting destroyed, but he saw Konata's and Shiro's ships get destroyed too

**Shiki: I can't believe we won like this…**

**Shiro: Th…they won against us…and it seemed to be so easy for them…**

**Konata: I can't believe it…I have to pay for tomorrow's lunch…**

**Shiki: hey, a deal's a deal, and by the way Miyuki-san, tomorrow we get free lunch**

**Miyuki: oh…umm ok, I will remember it**

**Konata: well, I'll be leaving now. Bye bye**

**Shiro: see ya…**

**Shiki: bye Konata**

**Miyuki: be careful Konata-san, oh wait. I'm going this way too…wait for me Konata-san!**

**Shiki: see you in school Miyuki-san**

**Shiro: so, let's go. I will leave you to your place and go to my house too, it's already evening**

**Shiki: ok then, let's go**

While walking through the shopping district to go to Shiki's house, they accidentally hit a girl while walking

**Shiki: ah! Are you ok?**

**Black-haired girl: yeah…I'm ok**

**Shiki: hm… oh your glasses fell. Here, take them.**

**Black-haired girl: ah thank you**

**Shiro: but hey! What are you going here? The shopping district is about to close!**

**Shiki: That's true…**

**Black-haired girl: ah…I actually got lost**

**Shiro: hmm…ok, come with us, we'll get you home!**

**Shiki: what's your name?**

**Black-haired girl: Hiyori. Hiyori Tamura. I'm on the third class of Junior high school**

**Shiro: so you'll be in the high school next year! Maybe we will meet you.**

**Shiki: come on, let's get you back to your home**

Shiki, Shiro and Hiyori started walking around in order to find Hiyori's house, so they looked around. But they didn't have any luck. It was late night.

**Hiyori: It's ok, I can find it**

**Shiro: nope, we'll help until you find it**

**Hiyori: oh…thanks sir**

While walking, Shiki stepped on a banana and fell down

**Shiki: ouch! Who throws bananas in the middle of the streets?**

**Shiro: here, let me help you get up!**

At this moment, Hiyori started thinking…weird things in her Fantasy…

**In Hiyori's fantasy:**

**Shiki: ouch…it hurts Shiro-san!**

**Shiro: Don't worry, Shiki-kun…I will never let you go again…**

**Shiki: Oh Shiro-san!**

**End of Hiyori's fantasy**

Hiyori started blushing

**Hiyori: No! I must stop thinking of my friends like that!**

**Shiki: huh?**

**Shiro: what are you talking about?**

**Hiyori: Nothing! Let's keep going**

**Shiro: uh…ok**

After walking for a lot of time they finally found Hiyori's house

**Hiyori: thanks for helping me Shiki-san, Shiro-san!**

**Shiro: no problem!**

**Shiki: see you!**

**Hiyori: umm…Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: yeah?**

**Hiyori: can i…get your phone number?**

**Shiki: hmm? Sure, but why do you need it?**

**Hiyori: nothing…just in case**

**Shiki: ok then…here you go**

**Hiyori: thanks! Good night!**

**Shiki: same to you!**

**Shiro: alright, let's go home now!**

**Shiki: ok**

They both went to their home and sleeped…It was Midnight. But while Shiki was going to bed he thought he forgot something…

**Shiki: … now that I think about it…**

…

…

**I HAVEN'T DONE MY HOMEWORK YET!**

**So, Hiyori had wild fantasies eh? She's actually my third favorite character in the show and I think the way she thinks of her friends is kind of funny, so I thought I may have her in the fanfic! Poor Shiki will have to face Kuroi-sensei's rage next time. I'll update when I have time.**


	4. Repetitive life

Chapter 4: Repetitive life

Disclaimer: i don't own lucky star etc etc...SERIOUSLY, if i owned lucky star WHY the hell would i write this fanfic?

Shiki had to go to school, so he prepared his breakfast, got his lunch, got his schoolbag...and remembered he hadn't done his homework, so he got prepared to die in Kuroi-sensei's class

**Shiki: damn...thinking about it makes me depressed...**

He still had to go to school though, so he just prepared for it and left. While he was walking to school, he saw Tsukasa and Kagami on his way went to talk to them

**Shiki: Hey! Tsukasa! Kagami! Over here!**

**Tsukasa: isn't that Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Of course it's me...who did you expect?**

**Kagami: No one. Let's go then**

**Shiki: yush!**

**Tsukasa: Shiki-san, what is your favorite food?**

**Shiki: why do you ask?**

**Tsukasa: Just asking**

**Shiki: hmm...don't know...curry i guess**

**Tsukasa: ok! thanks for telling**

**Shiki: no problem...but still, i have no idea why you're asking**

**Tsukasa: You will find out tomorrow!**

**Shiki: ok...**

They were talking while walking to school, and after some time they got there.

**Kagami: So, see you later Shiki**

**Shiki: See you Kagami**

**Tsukasa: We should sit down. Kuroi-sensei will be here soon**

**Shiki: Gah! Y-yes we should...**

**Shiro: Hi Shiki! Ready for lesson? We got Japanese history now**

**Shiki: ok, sleep time**

**Shiro: Not really, Kuroi-sensei will teach us.**

**Shiki: By the wat, give me some of that drink you got**

**Shiro: That? take it all if you want, it has a strawberry taste**

Kuroi-sensei comes in, and everyone immediatly went to sit down. While Kuroi-sensei was teaching, Shiki was drinking that strawberry drink Shiro gave him.

**Kuroi-sensei: hmm...ok mark those pages, you will have to learn them.**

Kuroi-sensei saw Shiki holding this drink, and while he was drinking it, Kuroi-sensei went next to him

**Kuroi-sensei: Extra homework for you Yamano**

**Shiki: BRRRRRRRRrrr-**

Shiki Spitted the drink he had in his mouth to Kuroi-sensei's face, even though it was by accident, Kuroi-sensei was very angry

**Kuroi-sensei: ...**

**Shiki: ...**

Dramatic Music strart playing

**Kuroi-sensei: SUPEEEEER PUUUUUUNCH!**

**Shiki: GAH!**

Shiki got thrown out of the window again and landed exactly in front of the main gate

**Konata: Awesome Sensei!**

**Kuroi-sensei: grrr...Konata...!**

**Konata: Ku-Kuroi-sensei?**

Kuroi-sensei threw Konata out of the window too, she landed right next to Shiki

**Shiki: H-hahaha...now you see how scarred i am everyday...**

**Konata: i do...**

**Shiro: Guys! Wait for me!**

Shiro landed right next to Konata, because Kuroi-sensei threw him out too

**Shiki: What did YOU do?**

**Shiro: hehe, she saw my pizza...**

After the three of them were tortured by Kuroi-sensei, it is now lunchbreak...

**Shiki: ... X_X**

**Shiro: ... T_T**

**Konata: That hurt...**

**Shiki: i know...can we please go eat and forget about it?**

**Shiro: easier said than done**

**Kagami: hi guys! ... What happened**

**Shiki: Kagami! I'm so happy to see you!**

**Kagami: Why? what's up?**

**Konata: Kagamin...we survived...from Kuroi-sensei...**

**Kagami: really?**

**Shiki: Y-yeah...!**

**Kagami: yeah...great...can we go eat now?**

**Shiki: sure**

**Shiro: Let's go then **

They all sat in the usual table in the cafeteria and started eating

**Shiki: hmm...hey Tsukasa, you seem a bit weird, what's up?**

**Kagami: She's waiting for tomorrow**

**Shiki: why?**

**Kagami: I have no idea**

**Tsukasa: ahaha. Wait and see!**

**Shiki: ehh...ok**

After eating, the bell ringed and everyone went to class...and waited until it was time to leave

**Shiki: man...those classes are so boring**

**Shiro: heh, yeah i know. At least it's not Kuroi-sensei**

**English teacher: I hear talking. I believe it was Hazuto and Yamano**

**Shiki and Shiro: No! No! It's just your imagination! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**English teacher: ...fine**

**Shiki: Let's stay quiet**

**Shiro: i agree...**

After school

**Shiki: See you tomorrow Shiro**

**Shiro: yeah, see ya!**

**Kagami: Shiki?**

**Shiki: yeah?**

**Kagami: wanna walk home with us?**

**Shiki: no problem. Where's Tsukasa?**

**Kagami: coming**

**Tsukasa: Shiki-san! Onee-chan! wait for me please!**

**Kagami: sigh...like we were going to leave without you**

**Tsukasa: ahaha sorry for being late. Let's go!**

**Shiki: alright**

**Kagami: By the way, your birthday is in one week isn't it Shiki?**

**Shiki: oh yeah...even i forgot about it**

**Kagami: alright! We will make it an awesome birthday!**

**Tsukasa: Then i'll bake the cake!**

**Shiki: whoa it's ok, we have a lot of time until then**

**Kagami: yeah i know...oh here we are. Our house is here, so you have to continue yourself**

**Shiki: yeah...see you tomorrow**

**Tsukasa: bye bye Shiki-san!**

**Shiki: bye Tsukasa**

**Shiki thinking: my birthday huh? even i forgot about it...glad to see there was someone to remind me...**

Shiki walked home and entered, he didd half of his homework and watched tv

**Shiki: come to think of it...everyday is the same...i wake up, go to school, come home, do half my homework, watch tv and sleep...**

**Tv: And now, the weather Forecast!**

**Shiki: Tch...yeah right**

Shiki closed the tv and went to sleep. He thought weather forecasts are boring

**Shiki: No use thinking about it now...**

_**I'll Think about it...Tomorrow...**_

Yeah i know...Chapter 4 was just another normal day...no worries, i think i will add some romance in the next chapter, and maybe some action! Be nice and review :P


	5. Cheerful life

Chapter 5

Cheerful life

I don't own lucky star...yeah apparently i have to say this in every chapter...

**Shiki: ...**

**Alarm clock: ...**

**Shiki: ...**

**Alarm clock: ...WAKE UP AND G-**

**Shiki: GOT YOU!**

Shiki pressed the stop button on the alarm clock and made it stop. He couldn't believe he finally did it so he was overjoyed.

**Shiki: Did i...get it?**

**Alarm clock: ...**

**Shiki: YES! Finally i got this goddamn alarm clock! HAHAHAHA! This just made my day...time to go to school**

Shiki was walking to school and as expected, he saw Kagami and Tsukasa on the way. They go to school from the same road.

**Shiki: Hi there! Kagami, Tsukasa**

**Tsukasa: Good morning Shiki-san!**

**Kagami: Hi there**

**Shiki: What's up today?**

**Kagami: Nothing much...Just a normal day**

**Tsukasa: Shiki-san? Would you...**

**Shiki: Would i what?**

**Tsukasa: Would you...try some of my homemade bento?**

**Shiki: huh?**

**Kagami: You see, she made one more for you**

**Shiki: For real?**

**Tsukasa: Ehehe...It's curry...you said you like it Shiki-san**

**Shiki: Of course i do! Hell yeah! I can't wait**

**Tsukasa: Yay! I'm glad!**

**Kagami: err...Shiki? can you come with me for a second?**

**Shiki: Sure. What's up?**

**Kagami: Tsukasa? Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?**

**Tsukasa: ok. See you later onee-chan**

**Kagami: ok.**

**Shiki: See you in class Tsukasa!**

**Kagami: ok...now i got to tell you something...**

**Shiki: What is it? I was Daydreaming about my lunch you know**

**Kagami: About that...you know...even if you don't like it, say it's delicious**

**Shiki: Why do you say that? I heard Tsukasa is an excellent cook**

**Kagami: She overdid it a bit with the ingredients and...it's going to be spicy...a lot**

**Shiki: Oh well, it can't be that bad. I'll try it and tell you**

**Kagami: Just don't hurt her**

**Shiki: ok! I will not...now we have to go to class**

**Kagami: ok. see you at lucnh break**

In class, Shiki went directly to his seat, which was right in front of Shiro's

**Shiro: Yo! How's it going?**

**Shiki: nothing much, waiting for lunch break**

**Shiro: Why? Some girl made you lunch? hahahaha!**

**Shiki: ...exactly that**

**Shiro: ...**

**Shiki: oh? silent now aren't we?**

**Shiro: ...who is it?**

**Shiki: Hey! Come on i was joking! It's Tsukasa, but it's nothing personal. She made it because i told her i like curry, and since we are old friends she made it for me**

**Shiro: hmm...you mean a girl made you lunch, while you are just friends?**

**Shiki: yes she did**

**Shiro: you're lucky...That's your chance!**

**Shiki: Don't be a total retard. I like Tsukasa but not that way. I like her only as a friend**

**Shiro: hmm...Tsukasa huh? ...I'd give her a B+**

**Shiki: What? You actually have rankings for girls?**

**Shiro: Of course i do!**

**Shiki: Sometimes i wonder why are you my friend**

**Shiro: hehe, because i'm too awesome for you to ignore!**

**Shiki: Sure sure...**

**Shiro: Here comes Kuroi-sensei. Let's be silent as hell!**

**Tsukasa: psst! Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: hmm?**

**Tsukasa: Why is Shiro-san looking at you with a smirk on his face?**

**Shiki: Nothing...please ignore it**

**Tsukasa: oh ok**

**Kuroi-sensei: Who's that talking?**

**Shiro: psst! Shiki you better stop talking to Tsukasa! Kuroi-sensei is dangerous...**

**Kuroi-sensei: soo...Hazuto and Yamano are the ones talking huh?**

**Shiki: ...oh no! Shiro! Run for it!**

**Tsukasa: Wait a second please**

**Kuroi-sensei: hmm?**

**Tsukasa: Kuroi-sensei, I'm sorry. Actually Shiki-san was talking with me, It's my fault so please punish me instead of those two.**

**Shiro: *Sniff* Tsukasa-san! You get promoted to A- for this!**

**Tsukasa: um...what?**

**Shiki: Ignore him. Remember?**

**Tsukasa: uh...ok**

**Kuroi-sensei: oh well...You two got away because of Hiiragi, but next time i better not catch you talking...ok?**

**Shiki: ...**

**Shiro: ...**

**Kuroi-sensei: I SAID, OK?**

**Shiki and Shiro: Y-YES SENSEI!**

**Kuroi-sensei: good**

They both sit down and were as silent as possible until lunch break. After class was over, they went to the cafeteria

**Konata: Tsukasa! That was brave! From now on i shall call you Tsukasa-sama**

**Tsukasa: No! please don't do that Kona-chan**

**Kagami: what happened?**

**Konata: Tsukasa saved Shiki from Kuroi-sensei's punishment**

**Kagami: really Shiki?**

**Shiki: yeah...ugh please don't remind me**

**Tsukasa: Will you...try the curry i made Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Uh sure...**

**Kagami: ...**

Shiki eats a bit and immediatly feels the heat...

**Shiki: ...**

**Tsukasa: So um...how is it Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Please wait a second...**

Shiki leaves his seat and goes outside, firing flames from his mouth because of the curry

**Shiki: er-hem...it's delicious...**

**Tsukasa: Really? I'm glad!**

**Kagami: You have to eat the rest too**

**Shiki: ...**

**Konata: oh? Why is the wall outside burnt Shiki?**

Konata looked at Shiki with her cat-ish face

**Shiki: L-leave me alone...**

**Kagami: So...eat up**

**Tsukasa: ehehe...I'm glad Shiki-san likes this...maybe i'll make one more tomorrow**

**Shiki: ! No need Tsukasa! Thank you for making me one today, but i don't like eating other's food**

**Tsukasa: oh...ok then**

**Kagami: Will you eat the rest of the food or not?**

Shiki started sweating like crazy. He grabbed the food plate and swallowed it all at once in order to avoid getting burnt all the time

**Shiki: K-Keeeeeh!**

**Tsukasa: Wow...he ate it all at once**

**Konata: hmm...**

**Kagami: ...**

**Shiki: UMH! DELICIOUS!**

The bell ringed and everyone was going back to class

**Shiro: So...i heard screams from the cafeteria... Someone was in pain and screamed "DELICIOUS!"**

**Shiki: ...Ignore it, it must have been some poor guy that ate a really hot curry...**

**Shiro: uh...ok, if you say so**

**Shiki: Yep...it probably was**

Kuroi-sensei came and lesson started. When class was over everyone was going home, except Kagami and Tsukasa, they waited for Shiki

**Shiki: oh...hi there**

**Kagami: Come on, let's go**

**Tsukasa: Sure!**

**Kagami: Tsukasa? want to go home? i want to talk to Shiki**

**Tsukasa: ok! see you later onee-chan! See you tomorrow Shiki-san!**

**Shiki: See ya Tsukasa!**

**Kagami: Thanks for that...I'm happy she didn't get sad**

**Shiki: No problem...We're friends after all**

**Kagami: so...here, i made this for you**

**Shiki: What's that?**

**Kagami: Curry, I'm not that of a good cook but i was careful at it**

**Shiki: eh...thanks**

**Kagami: Hey...Shiki i wanted to ask you something...**

**Shiki: What is it?**

**Kagami: About your parents...**

**Shiki: They're dead**

**Kagami: How long are you going to say that?**

**Shiki: I said they're dead...and that's that, ok?**

**Kagami: ok... I'm sorry**

**Shiki: No... I'm sorry...for shouting at you**

**Kagami: It's ok, forget about my question, ok?**

**Shiki: ok i will, how about we go to konata's house tomorrow? She seems like a really fun person**

**Kagami: Sure. I will ask her, and yeah she's a good company, but annoying sometimes**

**Shiki: ok, see you tomorrow!**

**Kagami: bye-bye**

Shiki was walking home, and while walking he saw a park, there were little kids playing with their parents. He felt something strange inside and remembered some things

**Shiki: What...what is this feeling...I'll just forget about it and go home already...**

Shiki went home, did half of his homework again and went to watch some anime while eating Kagami's curry

**Shiki: What the hell...i have to cheer up...**

He ate his curry and closed the tv, then went straight to bed

**Shiki: If i sleep maybe tomorrow will feel better...so i better sleep**

Shiki slowly went into sleep, while thinking of some memories from the past

**I thought i should advance the story a bit on this chapter. I'm happy that a few people read this story. **

**I'll keep updating, and if you're kind enough, please review! And If i made any Mistakes feel free to tell me!**


	6. Exciting life

**Chapter 6**

**Exciting Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lucky star...I'm saying this cause i have to...what? i don't like writing "disclaimer" on top of every chapter**

**On with the chapter now!**

**Shiki: Yawn...time for school**

Shiki went down to the kitchen to eat something before going to school, but when he went down there was a surprise waiting for him...

**Shiki: man...i hate waking up for school**

**Blonde girl: Good Morning Shiki!**

**Shiki: Good morning...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shiki: AAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Blonde girl: paying a visit to my beloved cousin!**

**Shiki: WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET IN?**

**Blonde girl: The window was open!**

**Shiki: WHAT? HOW!**

**Blonde girl: Calm down!**

**Shiki: Are you serious Patty? Seriously you don't invade someone's house like that!**

**Patty: aww aren't you happy to see me?**

**Shiki: No! I mean Yes! Ugh whatever just let me go to school!**

**Patty: Ok! I'll come with you!**

**Shiki: Never! No no no no no! **

**Patty: aww come on it will be fun**

**Shiki: Why are you here anyway?**

**Patty: Like i said, i came to see you**

**Shiki: you mean...you moved here?**

**Patty: Yeah! We always talk through the net, so i wanted to meet you in real life!**

**Shiki: How the hell did you recognise me? **

**Patty: Remember! I'm the best hacker ever! But how did YOU recognise me?**

**Shiki: ... 1) you said you're my cousin 2) i have seen your photo more than 25 times 3) You're the only one i told about where i live**

**Patty: I see...Anyway Let's go to your school!**

**Shiki: I already said no!**

**Patty: Please...?**

**Shiki: No...Not the puppy face!**

Patty makes a puppy face to make her look cute

**Patty: Please?**

**Shiki: Fine! I'm going to get changed... Why is this damn face so effective?**

**Patty: haha It always succeeds**

Shiki got changed and started walking to school with Patty, many students were looking at them and some student were talking about them

**Student 1: Hey is this Yamano's girlfriend?**

**Student 2: Hey she's really cute!**

**Patty: Hey Shiki. They think I'm your girlfriend**

**Shiki: That's what i was AFRAID of ! Who knows what kind of rumors will spread now...**

**Patty: Don't worry so much!**

**Shiki: By the way, don't you have school too?  
**

**Patty: I'm starting the third class of middle school next week, but it doesn't matter since i will graduate in one month, and you will be a third year**

**Shiki: yeah...so?**

**Patty: So I'm going to be a first-year in your school!**

**Shiki: Why? Are you going to follow me everywhere?**

**Patty: Of course! I will follow you even in the depths of hell!**

**Shiki: Hey That's Kagami and Tsukasa...and They mustn't see me with you!**

**Patty: They are your friends? I'll go talk to them!**

**Shiki: No! Wait!**

Patty had already went to talk to Kagami and Tsukasa

**Patty: Hi there! My name is Patricia Martin!**

**Shiki: Noooo... T_T**

**Kagami: Uh...hi**

**Tsukasa: Hello, do you need anything from us?**

**Shiki: Actually...she's with me...**

**Tsukasa: Oh, Shiki-san? Your friend?**

**Patty: I'm Shiki's cousin!**

**Kagami: Cousin?**

**Shiki: Don't ask...Let's go in, we're late**

**Patty: I'll see you all after school ends! I'll Be Waiting for you here!**

**Shiki: No need...**

**Kagami: You just got yourself a new friend**

**Shiki: Just...Don't remind me...**

**Kagami: Ok...I'm going to my class, see you later**

**Tsukasa: See you later Onee-chan!**

Shiki went to sit to his seat, behind him, Shiro talked to him

**Shiro: Hey Shiki! Who was the cute girl that was with you?**

**Shiki: What's so special about it?**

**Shiro: Is she a girlfriend?**

**Shiki: No...she's my cousin**

**Shiro: Well then, you better introduce me to this cousin of yours!**

**Shiki: Yeah yeah...whatever. Kuroi-sensei is coming, so you better keep your mouth shut**

**Shiro: Of course i will, what did you think i am? An idiot?**

**Shiki: Exactly**

During Lunch break everyone went to the cafeteria, this time Shiro went with them

**Konata: Why did the dude with the baseball hat came with us!**

**Shiro: Why is the Shortie here!**

**Konata: grrr...Nobody calls me Shortie!**

**Shiro: I just did!**

**Kagami: If you both don't stop, I'll slap you two**

**Shiki: No don't stop them, this is fun!**

**Kagami: ...**

**Shiki: What? Why are you looking at me like you're ...going...to...kick...me...**

**Kagami: Kagamiiii Kiiiiiiiiickk!**

**Shiki: NO!**

Shiki hit the trash can and was in huge pain

**Shiki: I was always afraid of your kicks...**

**Kagami: Want another one for free?**

**Shiki: I wouldn't even PAY to get a kick! Who would?**

Everyone started eating and talked about after school

**Kagami: oh by the way Konata, we were thinking of coming to your house today**

**Konata: oh sure, how many people?**

**Shiki: hmm...**

**Kagami: Let's see...Me, Tsukasa, Shiki, Shiro, Miyuki-san...i think only those**

**Shiki: Do you mind if my cousin comes too?**

**Konata: Oh no problem...But i have to warn you. Kuroi-sensei will be there too**

**Shiki: WHAT? Are you planning to kill me?**

**Konata: She wanted to give me back a game i lent her...**

**Shiki: I'm dead...**

**Shiro: Don't worry... I'm pretty sure I'll die with you...She will kill both of us**

**Shiki: Let's go to class, the bell ringed...**

**Kagami: Alright, see you all later **

**Tsukasa: See you Onee-chan!**

**Shiro: Hey...i have an idea...**

**Shiki: What is it?**

**Shiro: Let's skip class!**

**Shiki: Yeah sure, go on, I'm not coming**

**Shiro: Why not?**

**Shiki: Last time, i was chased by a teacher, so...no thanks**

**Shiro: alright...skipping alone isn't fun at all, so I'll go to class too**

After school

**Shiki: Patty is waiting for me...I better go**

Shiki went to the main gate to meet with Patty

**Patty: Hi there!**

**Shiki: Hi...I'm going to a friend's house this evening, wanna come?**

**Patty: Sure! Do your home work and let's go!**

Shiki went home and did half of his homework like always and went to Konata's house with Patty

**Konata: hmm? Oh hi there Shiki. That's your cousin?**

**Patty: Hello! My name is Patrician Martin. Nice to meet you**

**Konata: Come in. Kagami and the other are already here**

**Shiro: Hey dude! Where have you been?**

**Patty: Hi everyone!**

**Shiro: ...HOT GIRL ALERT!**

**Shiki: Shut up! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Shiro: Pssst Shiki! Your cousin gets an A+ !**

**Shiki: You still have rankings for girls?**

**Konata: Everyone! I came up with an idea!**

**Shiki: What is it?**

**Konata: Let's play King's game! You know, that game they play a lot in anime!**

**Kagami: H-Hey! Aren't we too young for that?**

**Kuroi-sensei: Nah! Sounds like fun!**

**Patty: I agree! Let's play it!**

**Shiro: I'm in!**

**Miyuki: uhh...I don't think it's a good idea...**

**Shiki: I don't think i wanna play that...**

**Tsukasa: uh...neither do i**

**Konata: hmm it's 4 vs 4 huh...wait just a second**

**Shiki: What is she doing?**

**Konata: Hey dad! We are playing King's game! Wanna play?**

**Sojiro: Of course i do! Are you joking? It's my favorite game!**

**Kagami: W-What?**

**Konata: Sorry Kagamin, 4 vs 5, we play the game**

**Patty: yay!**

They made the preparations for the game and they all drew their sticks

**Sojiro: Yeah! I'm king!**

**Konata: So What's your order?**

**Sojiro: Hmm...The King commands you...to Hug the king! Please Give me a girl! Number 2!**

**Shiro: ! Hey what the hell?**

**Sojiro: What? I meant number 3!**

**Konata: Hey dad, no breaking the rules!**

**Shiro: You must be joking!**

**Sojiro: Come on youngster It's just a hug... a manly hug though!**

**Shiro: Tch...**

**Konata: Hey, I'm king now!**

**Kagami: The crazy commands continue**

**Konata: So...number 4 will have to say to number 5 " I love you"**

**Kuroi-sensei: huh..I'm number 4...who's number 5**

**Shiki: ...eh?**

**Kuroi-sensei: WHAT? No Way!**

**Shiki: What! You think i want that?**

**Patty: Haha This is getting really fun!**

**Kuroi-sensei: I...I lo...**

**Shiki: I don't**

**Kuroi-sensei: I lo..I love you!**

**Shiki: I Don't!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Neither do I! But I'm forced to say it!**

**Shiki: Anyway...I Think I'm the King now...**

**Kagami: Ah, good. No crazy commands this time**

**Shiki: Yeah yeah whatever, the king commands number 6 to do a barrel roll**

**Kuroi-sensei: Me..?**

**Shiki: Kuroi-sensei is going to do a barrel roll...**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...**

**Shiki: ...PFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Shut up! I'll do it!**

**Patty: hmm I Think I'm king...Let's see...Number 7 will have to hug number 5...Tightly**

**Miyuki: Oh, I'm number 7**

**Tsukasa: I'm number 5**

**Miyuki: Ok we just need to hug!**

**Tsukasa: ok Miyuki-san!**

**Sojiro: hey...Does this scene makes you guys be a bit turned on...?**

**Shiro: You...You bet it does**

**Shiki: I can't believe I'm playing this game with two super perverts**

**Shiro: I'm king! So, The king commands Number 6 to kiss the kin-**

**Sojiro: WAIT!**

**Shiro: what?**

**Sojiro: Don't make the same mistake i did**

**Shiro: You're right...I command number 6 to do a piggyback ride with number 1**

**Patty: I'm number 6!**

**Konata: Number 1! Yay piggyback rides!**

**Patty: You're really light Konata-senpai, You're not heavy at all.**

**Kagami: How could she? She's small**

**Konata: Geh! That hurt Kagamin...**

**Kagami: Don't worry you will get over it**

**Kuroi-sensei: I'm king...so i have to get revenge...Number 7 will have to kiss number 3!**

**Kagami and Shiki: WHAT?**

**Kuroi-sensei: you hear me, now kiss!**

**Kagami: Are you really a teacher?**

**Shiki: I Doubt she is, she must be a fake**

**Kuroi-sensei: No complains, now hurry up!**

**Kagami: ...**

**Shiki: ...**

**Shiro: Don't stare at each other! Do it already!**

**Shiki: You traitor...!**

**Kagami: Let's get this over with**

**Shiki: huh?**

Kagami grabbed Shiki and kissed him for 3 seconds

**Shiki: Paralyse mode activated...**

**Kagami: D-Done! How much are we going to play! It's getting late**

**Konata: Wow Kagamin, I didn't thought you had it in you!**

**Kagami: Shut up! Let's go, mom will get worried**

**Kuroi-sensei: Oh well i gotta go too**

**Shiro: Me too, I need to sleep or I'll be late for school tomorrow**

**Miyuki: same for me, Good night everyone**

**Shiki: I guess i should go too...**

**Patty: I'm coming with you Shiki!**

Everyone left, Patty was waiting for Shiki, Kagami and Shiki were talking for a bit

**Kagami: Hey...Don't get any ideas...it was because of the game**

**Shiki: Uh...Don't worry i know it**

**Kagami: Yeah...so...goodnight**

**Shiki: Same to you Kagami, see you tomorrow...**

They both left for their homes, Patty dragged Shiki along to his house

**Kagami thinking: What the hell was i talking about?**

**Shiki thinking: What the hell was i doing?**

**Patty: So here i leave you, i have to go home**

**Shiki: Ok, see you tomorrow then i guess**

**Patty: Of course! Bye bye! **

**Shiki: Yeah...Sleep time.**

**Typing a "King's game" is really fun, but hard some times X_X **

**See you in Next Chapter!**


	7. Sinful life

**Sinful**** Life**

**Disclaimer: . . . . .You get the idea**

It's One week before the end of the school and almost the begining of spring break (In Japan, School ends in the third week of march, and after that they go into spring break)

**Shiki: Patty... until when are you going to follow me around?**

**Patty: Haha don't worry, I'll leave you at your school...I got school too you know!**

**Shiki: I already know, just let's go already!**

**Patty: Isn't that kagami and Tsukasa**

**Shiki: Yeah...they seem to be talking and having a lot of fun, so we better not disturb them**

**Patty: ok! When School is over, let's play loads of Blazb**E and Te**en!**

**Shiki: You always defeat me in fighting games, it's not even good trying anymore!**

**Patty: We arrived. Let's go in**

**Shiki: I'm not blind, see you later then**

**Patty: ok!**

Shiki quietly when into his classroom, but he didn't notice he was late he opened the classroom door ...

**Shiki: ...**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...**

**Shiki: ...bye bye**

**Kuroi-sensei: WHERE do you think you're GOING Yamano?**

**Shiki: It's ...not an illusion?**

**Konata: As real as it can get!**

**Shiro: Say goodbye dude!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Come with me for a second Yamano...**

**Shiki: No! I refuse to die yet!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Oh don't worry, It's just some extra homework for you**

**Shiki: g-..g-...gwaaaaaaah!**

Kuroi-sensei dragged Shiki to his office, He was screaming like a little girl while being carried in the office of Kuroi-sensei, In where Kuroi-sensei gave him a LOT of homework, They went back to class after that , so Shiki waited until classes were over.

Lunch break...

**Shiki: T_T Life is so unfair!**

**Shiro: I know right? Yesterday There was that dude in that online game-**

**Tsukasa****: uh...Shiro-san? I don't think he is talking about games**

**Shiro: Oh well...**

**Kagami: By the way, Where's your lunch Shiki?**

**Shiki: huh..?**

**Tsukasa: oh yeah, Shiki-san doesn't have a lunch**

**Shiki: Oh! I forgot it home!...damn Life is SO SO unfair **

**Kagami: sigh...here, take half of mine**

**Shiki: really?**

**Kagami: Yeah, just don't take more than half**

**Shiki: -sniff- Kagami! You're a lifesaver! Thank you!**

**Kagami: No need, but you owe me a lunch**

**Shiki: . . .**

**Kagami: haha, come on, I was kidding. Eat up**

**Shiki: Hell yeah!**

**Miyuki: wow Shiki-san eats...fast**

**Konata: He's like those Anime characters that eat like...in 5 seconds**

**Shiki: Done!**

**Kagami: That...that was fast**

**Shiro: Wow...Did you get a turbine in your stomach or what?**

**Miyuki: I didn't know it was possible for a human to eat that fast! I'll remember that**

**Shiki: By the way Miyuki-san, Do you know how much time a human can survive without water or food?**

**Miyuki: Yes! The human body can survive 10 days the most without water, as water is the second most important thing to a human, The first one is the oxygen. About food, I would say around four to six weeks is the maximum time the human body cn survive without food**

**Konata: ...**

**Kagami: ...**

**Shiki: This girl...She's an Alive Walking Encyclopedia...!**

**Konata: or AWE for short...**

**Tsukasa: oh, time for class****,**** the bell ringed**

**Kagami: Then I'll see you all later**

**Shiki: ****Α****lright, see you Kagami**

In class, Kuroi-sensei got in and started teaching them about geology

**Kuroi-sensei: Yamano, answer me this question**

**Shiki: ...**

**Kuroi-sensei: So?**

**Shiki: ...**

**Kuroi-sensei: Do you know it or not?**

**Shiki: ...zzz...**

**Kuroi-sensei: He's asleep...**

Shiki suddenly wakes up

**Shiki: No I wasn't!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Yes you were!**

**Tsukasa Thinking: I must help Shiki-san!**

**Tsukasa: He wasn't asleep Kuroi-sensei!**

**Konata: Yeah he was, I saw him**

**Shiro: I saw him too, that guy was sleeping during your class Kuroi-sensei**

**Shiki: WHAT THE HELL, You traitors!**

Kuroi-sensei Takes Konata in her hands, then takes Tsukasa, Then takes Shiro, Now she goes for Shiki

**Shiki: Ku-Kuroi-sensei?...**

Kuroi-sensei takes Shiki, and now she has all Four of them into her hands

**Kuroi-sensei: Meteor...THROW!**

She threw all four of them out of the window, they all were screaming while landing

**Shiro, Konata, Tsukasa and Shiki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

They landed with their faces in front of the main gate

**Shiki: Critical Hit!**

**Shiro: It's super effective...**

**Konata: It's a one hit- Ko...**

**Tsukasa: Ahaha, are all these quotes from some kind of game?**

**Shiro: MAH POGEYMANZ! :D**

**Shiki: Seriously...How can you be so happy after this?**

**Shiro: Anyway, since we were kicked out of class we may as well go home, School is almost over anyway...**

**Shiki: I see your point...**

**Konata: Kuroi-sensei!**

**Kuroi-sensei: What?**

**Konata: could you throw our bags too?**

**Kuroi-sensei: Yeah, there!**

Kuroi-sensei threw the bags, and each bag landed into everyone's faces

**Konata: ...So, yeah Let's go home!**

**Tsukasa: But uh...Onee-chan will be worried about me**

**Shiki: I guess so...**

**Konata: Hmm...Oh well I'm going home anyway**

**Shiro: Same here!**

**Shiki: Uh...I guess I'll wait for Kagami with Tsukasa**

**Shiro: Alright then, see you later!**

(Info: MAH POGEYMANZ! means "My Pokemon!")

Shiro and Konata went to their homes, while Tsukasa and Shiki were waiting for school to end so that Kagami comes out

**Tsukasa: You don't need to wait here Shiki-san, I can wait for her by myself**

**Shiki: No problem, Don't worry about it, except if you want me to leave**

**Tsukasa: No! I just don't want to make you wait!**

**Shiki: ok, anyway I'll stay here**

They waited for about half an houruntil Kagami came out, they all started walking home

**Kagami: By the way Shiki, I'm sorry to bring this up...but you haven't told your address to anyone right?**

**Shiki: No, Except you guys and patty**

**Kagami: Not even your dad right?...**

**Shiki: ...**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan! You shouldn't have said that!**

**Shiki: My dad is dead...**

**Kagami: Until when are you going to say that?**

**Shiki: After he killed mum because of his own lust...He's dead for me**

**Kagami: You haven't talked to him?**

**Shiki: No, and never will**

**Kagami: If he really is that insane...It's better he doesn't know...**

**Shiki: He'll never show up, He's probably somewhere killing someone random again...**

**Kagami: Can you promise me you will be safe? Just in case**

**Shiki: Yeah...no matter what he does, I'll be safe, I promise**

**Kagami: ...**

**Shiki: ...**

**Tsukasa: ...Like, they say Silence can kill!**

**Shiki: WHAT?**

**Kagami: What was that for?**

**Tsukasa: ah...ahaha! Something random I thought!**

Out of nowhere, Patty jumped on Shiki

**Patty: Shiki!**

**Shiki: Ahhh! Get off of me!**

**Patty: Haha I'm sorry**

**Kagami: Wow...She is fast**

**Tsukasa: How did she pop out of nowhere Onee-chan?**

**Kagami: I have no idea...**

**Patty: Let's go home! You still owe me a match in Blazb**e!**

Patty dragged Shiki home to play fighting games

**Shiki: T_T**

**Tsukasa: uh...bye bye Shiki-san?**

**Kagami: Oh well...Let's go home**

In the night, Patty and Shiki were playing fighting games, while talking about random things...

**Patty: Oh Stop comboing me!**

**Shiki: Why? It feels awesome winning against you!**

**Patty: Hey...That cat is stealing your cookie! How did it get in here?**

**Shiki: LIES! You Speak LIES! You are trying to distract me so you can win!**

**Patty: No I'm not! It's leaving! And it has your cookie!**

**Shiki: Yeah Yeah, Whatever**

**Patty: Fine...then how about THIS combo!**

**Shiki: WHAT? I lost!**

**Patty: Of course you did**

**Shiki: Anyway...where's my cookie?**

**Patty: I told you...that cat got it!**

**Shiki: You...were telling me the truth?**

**Patty: Of course I was!**

**Shiki: WHAT THE FU-**

**Yeah, the last one is a reference to the famous "You ate my cookie?" Line.**

**I always wanted to do that :P**

**See ya in next chapter!**


	8. Festive Life!

**Festive Life!**

**This chapter is basically what happens during spring break. **

**On with the chapter now!**

**Shiki: zzz...**

**Alarm clock: WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: AHHHHH!**

Shiki was scared by the noise of the alarm clock and jumped from his bed to the floor

**Shiki: What the hell? I thought I closed this thing! Besides we don't have school!**

He took a look at the alarm clock and it seemed he had it on some kind of "auto-mode"

**Shiki: So, all it takes to make it shut up is to clock the "auto" button right?**

Shiki pressed the "auto" button, but because he was too angry, he pushed it with too much power and it broke

**Shiki: What the...NOOOOOOO! This can't happen! If I don't fix this I'll have to hear this thing every morning!**

In desperation, Shiki went to watch TV and tried to forget about the alarm clock, but that was really hard.

**Shiki: Come on...being alone during a day in spring break is boring...I'll try to phone someone**

He went to phone Kagami...He was desperate in his boredom

**Shiki: Hi Kagami! How are you?**

**Kagami: You Calling me is suspicious...What is your evil intention?**

**Shiki: Nothing really!**

**Kagami: Huh...Hi, and I'm fine, Thanks.**

**Shiki: So I was thinking, do you have anything fun going on?**

**Kagami: Fun? ... Oh! Miyuki-san was going to have a party in her house. She said that anyone can go**

**Shiki: Really? Then Mind if I come?**

**Kagami: No, not really. Actually Shiro said he will come and pick you up from your home to go there**

**Shiki: Does he know where Miyuki-san's house is?**

**Kagami: No...but we gave him a map. So it shouldn't be too hard to find it.**

**Shiki: Alright! So when is the party?**

**Kagami: Today...**

**Shiki: eh...?**

There was absolute silence...

**Shiki: But that means that if I hadn't called you no one would have told me!**

**Kagami: Huh...I totally forgot about it**

**Shiki: WHAT? T_T**

**Kagami: Oops! Mom needs me to help her for something! Bye!**

**Shiki: What? NO! Don't close it I need to ask-**

Kagami had already closed the phone

**Shiki: Great...Now What time will the party be...I have no idea...Then I will just have to wait.**

The hours passed, It slowly became evening, Shiki was watching Anime all this time until the bell ringed

**Shiki: This must be Shiro**

He opened the door and it was Shiro without his baseball hat

**Shiki: ...who are you? **

**Shiro: What! It's me Shiro!**

**Shiki: What, seriously?**

**Shiro: Yeah! Who did you expect?**

**Shiki: Please...from tomorrow and onwards, always wear your baseball hat **

Meanwhile, at Miyuki's house, the party had begun

**Konata: Hmm...Where is Shiki and the baseball hat guy?**

**Kagami: Baseball hat guy?**

**Konata: Shiro**

**Kagami: Oh...hmm they should be coming now**

Somewhere else, Shiki and Shiro were trying to find Miyuki's house in the dark, it was night already

**Shiki: Hey Shiro...Are you sure you know the way?...We have been doing circles for like...30 minutes?**

**Shiro: Of course this is the right way!**

**Shiki: Where is that map Kagami gave you?**

**Shiro: I...forgot it at home**

**Shiki: WHAT?**

**Shiro: Don't worry! I remember the map! I have read it at least ...5 times!**

**Shiki: You're absolutely sure right?**

**Shiro: Of course! Now we turn to this way!**

**Shiki: ok...**

At Miyuki's house

**Kagami: Hmm...**

**Miyuki: Shiki-san and Shiro-san sure are late...I'm a bit worried**

**Konata: They have probably stopped by the arcade for a bit!**

**Kagami: Hey! That's YOU would do, not them!**

**Konata: Maybe...**

Shiki and Shiro have been going around for about 1 hour and 30 minutes and still haven't found Miyuki's house

**Shiki: hey...are we there yet?**

**Shiro: We are almost there! Now we turn to this way...I think**

**Shiki: YOU THINK?**

**Shiro: I'll find the way, don't worry**

**Shiki: I can't believe I'm following you...**

**Shiro: Believe it! Now we go...This way!**

**Shiki: Are you absolutely sure? Are you ABSOLUTELY Sure?**

Kagami and the others were still having fun at Miyuki's house while Shiki and Shiro were going even MORE Far from Miyuki's house

**Miyuki: Are you sure they are coming?**

**Kagami: Don't worry Miyuki-san! **

**Konata: See? I told you they must have stopped to play in the arcade!**

**Kagami: Stop saying that will you?**

**Konata: Oh scary!**

Konata had her cat-ish face while pretending to be scared. After a bit...

**Kagami: The bell ringed...**

**Miyuki: I'll go open the door then**

Miyuki opened the door, it was Shiki and Shiro, and they were VERY tired...They were heavily breathing

**Shiki: H...Hi...There...**

**Shiro: How...are...you guys...doing?**

**Miyuki: Ah...Shiki-san, Shiro-san, welcome. Come in, you seem tired**

**Shiki: Thanks Miyuki-san...**

**Shiro: Damn...Next time I will read the map better**

**Shiki: Next time? NEXT TIME? There will be NO next time...I'm never following you again!**

**Shiro: Don't be so harsh! We're here now right?**

**Konata: Huh? Shiki who is that guy?**

**Shiro: WHAT?**

**Shiki: HAHAHAHAHA! Take that!**

**Shiro: Chibi...It's me...Shiro!**

**Konata: What? The baseball hat guy? Wear your baseball hat next time!**

**Shiki: See? I told you**

**Shiro: You're evil...Both of you! T_T**

**Shiki and Konata: We're not...Well we are evil only with you!**

**Shiro: I hate you!**

**Kagami: Shiki! What took you so long**

**Shiro: Shiki wanted to stop by the arcade...**

**Shiki: WHAT? **

**Konata: See? I told you Kagamin!**

**Shiki: Don't believe him! I never said that!**

**Shiro: You're on your own! You better explain them! Bye bye!**

**Kagami: Wait a bit Shiro...**

**Shiro: eh...Heh?**

**Kagami: Let's say Shiki REALLY said he wanted to stop by the arcade...Why didn't you stop him?**

**Shiro: Oh...heh...That is...**

**Shiki: You're on your own! You better explain them! Bye bye!**

**Shiro: Don't leave meeeeeeee!**

Shiro's screams continued for a bit, while Shiki was going to check on the others

**Tsukasa: Oh! Shiki-san! You're here**

**Shiki: Hey Tsukasa!**

**Patty: Hi Shiki!**

**...**

**Shiki: ...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Patty: Miyuki-san told me to come!**

**Shiki: Damn it! Why?**

**Patty: Awww...Shiki isn't happy to see me... *sob***

**Shiki: A-aahhh Not really! I'm so happy to see you here Patty!**

**Shiki thinking: Making a girl cry will haunt me back for my whole life!**

**Patty: Like Really awesome I'm here right?**

**Shiki: That was a fast recover!**

Everyone was having fun in Miyuki's party, and when it was over they all started going home, except Tsukasa, Kagami and Shiki who stayed to help Miyuki clean up

**Shiki: Why do I have to stay?**

**Kagami: Come on... You won't let the girls do the whole work, will you?**

**Shiki: Tch...I guess it can't be helped...**

After cleaning up Shiki wanted to go home but he didn't remember the directions, at the same time Kagami was coming out of Miyuki's house

**Shiki: Damn...Where do I go now?**

**Kagami: Sigh...I knew it...need some help there?**

**Shiki: Huh? oh sure...Thanks**

**Kagami: Come with me and Tsukasa then, she's coming right now**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan! Wait for me please!**

**Shiki: Let's go home then...**

**Kagami: Yeah, let's go**

Shiki walked with Kagami and Tsukasa and soon arrived to his house

**Shiki: We're here...Thanks for showing me the directions Kagami**

**Kagami: Geez...I would help you no matter what you need, idiot**

**Shiki: Hehe, thanks!**

**Kagami: Don't worry, you're our friend after all**

**Tsukasa: But Onee-chan...**

**Kagami: Hmm?**

**Tsukasa: Didn't you say Shiki-san is a stupid monkey, an idiot and someone who is on the same level as Kona-chan?**

**Kagami: Tsukasa! **

**Shiki: ...**

**Shiki kept staring at Kagami with an annoyed face...**

**Kagami: He...hehehehe...And with that, We should be going! Good night!**

kagami gravved Tsukasa's arm and started running at great speed

**Shiki: Come back here you pig-tailed Tsundere!**

**Kagami: Tsukasa, You shouldn't have said that!**

**Tsukasa: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I talked without thinking!**

**Shiki: Sheesh...She's lucky I am tired and have to go to sleep...But I think I'm forgetting something...**

What Shiki forgotten was that the alarm clock was still in "Auto-mode"

Somewhere else, Far from Shiki's house...

**...**

**Shiro: ... Damn...where do i go now? This city is like a labyrinth! I must download a map or something on my mobile phone...**

Shiro Was lost and was getting tired of searching for the right way, but after some time he found his house

**Shiro: Finally!**

**...**

**Shiro's Sister: Oh wow, I prefer it when you wear your baseball hat, It was hard to recognise you now that you don't wear it**

**Shiro: WHAT? Not even you Veria! Why is my baseball hat so popular?**

**I Felt like making fun of Shiro's baseball hat! **

**It was kind of fun writing this chapter.**

**Next Chapter will most probably be the beginning of the new school year.**

**Well, until then, see you in next chapter!**


	9. Endless Life Part 1

**Endless Life Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I swear This is the last time I Write the disclaimer, I don't own lucky star**

**I think this chapter will be quite intresting**

**Shiki: ...**

**Alarm clock: ...**

**Shiki: It's going to hit in...5...4...3...2...1...**

**Alarm clock: ...**

**Shiki: ...huh? It should have started shouting by now**

**Alarm clock...WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: WAAAAAAAHHH!**

Shiki flew out of his bed and hided under the table because the alarm clock scared him too much

**Shiki: ...Stupid ALARM! How do I delete this sound?**

Shiki went down to prepare for school, he had 1 hour left before school started, when he went down the bell ringed

**Shiki: huh?...Who's that?**

Shiki opened the door to find...

**Patty: Shiki! How are you? Starting today we are going to the same school! So how about we play some fighting games and go together to school!**

**Shiki: Huh...Sure ok, I was bored anyway**

**Patty: Yay! Let's play then**

Patty and Shiki turned on the console and started playing fighting gamers, after playing for 50 minutes, they started walking to school

**Patty: So, It's the entrance ceremony right after school starts! I really want to see what class I'm in**

**Shiki: Yeah...I hope I'm with my friends...**

**Patty: Don't worry! I'm sure you will be!**

**Shiki: Yeah...Let's go**

Shiki and Patty went to check on the boards to see what class they are in

**Shiki: Hmm...I'm in 3-C...Alright, in my class is Miyuki-san, Konata, Tsukasa and Shiro, and my homeroom teacher is...**

**Kuroi-sensei: Hi there Yamano!**

**Shiki: AHHHH! Kuroi-sensei!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Looks like you're in my class again...I'm looking forward to punishing you!**

**Shiki: I-I'm not...**

**Kuroi-sensei: We'll see about that, see ya!**

**Kagami: Hey Shiki, what class are you in**

**Shiki: I'm in 3-C, You?**

**Kagami: I'm in 3-B...**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan is the only one that is on a different class...**

**Shiki: oh...That's bad...**

**Shiro: Hey Shiki! Guess what! We're on the same class again!**

**Shiki: Oh joy...I'm so happy...Not**

**Konata: Kagami is the only one on a different class again?**

**Shiro: oh, Chibi is here!**

**Konata: Don't you feel lonely Kagamin?**

**Kagami: No...I'm used to it**

**Announcer: The entrance Ceremony will start now**

**Shiki: Well, we better go to the Ceremony hall**

**Kagami: Yeah, let's go**

They all went to the ceremony room and sat next to each other, except for Kagami who was in a different class. The principal then started talking

**Shiki: This is boring...why do we have to hear to the old man's speech**

**Shiro: Don't know, but hang in there!**

After the entrance ceremony was over, Kagami went to meet the others. They had some time before classes start, so they talked to each other

**Kagami: Hi there...So were you all bored?**

**Shiki: Yeah, a lot**

**Kagami: Me too, so anything new?**

**Shiro: Hmm...I heard something weird yesterday**

**Shiki: Weird? Like what?**

**Shiro: It's an old legend**

**Miyuki: Ah! I like these Stories! Could you Tell us more?**

**Tsukasa: I like them too!**

**Konata: Sounds intresting**

**Shiki: So, come on, tell us**

**Shiro: They say, that when a new school year starts, the ghost of a girl appears in this school, When it was alive, it died before having the chance of going to high school. The thing is, she always wanted to go to High school because her sister was going as well. She wanted to go to the same school with her sister.**

Shiro had captured everyone's interest, everyone waas listening closely to what he said

**Shiro: So, they say that if you happen to see this girl's ghost, then it means It's jealous of you because you're going to high school, while she couldn't go. Also, if you see her, they say that Very bad things will happen to you and someone that is very close to you.**

**Shiki: But, a ghost? Come on! I don't believe in that kind of stuff!**

**Kagami: I don't believe in them either!**

**Tsukasa: I...I do believe...I'm actually afraid of seeing the ghost**

**Miyuki: Truth is...I'm a bit scared too...**

**Shiro: I do believe in ghost too! Also, Shiki and Kagami, They also say that if you deny and don't accept it's existence, that there is a very high chance that it will appear in front of you!**

**Shiki: Yeah, sure...Let's go to class now**

**Kagami: I agree, enough with the stupid legends**

**Shiki: I'm gonna go from the long stairs, I want to go to the toilet before I go to class...**

**Shiro: Alright, See you later!**

Shiki was going to the toilet, but while walking on the stairs, he felt like somebody is watching him

**Shiki: ...It must be my imagination**

He kept going ignoring the weird feeling and closed the door of the toilet. After coming out he saw a shadow near the stairs

**Shiki: ...Who's there?**

Shiki chased the shadow down to the basement, everyone had gone to class, so he was the only one running around the school. When he arrived in the basement, it was dark and he couldn't see much

**Shiki: Hey, stop running, tell me your name**

By looking at it, Shiki understood it was a girl

**Unknown girl: ...**

**Shiki: Hey, stop that and tell me who are you**

Shiki went to touch her back to make her turn around so he can see her face, but his hand went through her body

**Shiki: ! What the hell?**

**Unknown girl: ...**

**Shiki: Don't tell me...You can't be the ghost of the legend could you?**

**Unknown girl: ...**

**Shiki: You...You are the ghost of the legend?**

The girl nodded in agreement

**Shiki: Cut the crap! There's no way ghosts exist**

The girl seemed to be sad by his words, then she dissapeared leaving a paper in the floor

**Shiki: What's this? I can't read it in the dark**

Shiki went up and left the basement, and read it carefully

**Shiki: It says..."You shall be cursed"... Yeah sure, I really want to find the one behind this prank...but i better go to class now**

Shiki went to class and saw kuroi-sensei looking at him angrily...

**Kuroi-sensei: What took you so long Yamano?**

**Shiki: Sorry Kuroi-sensei, I was in the toilet**

**Kuroi-sensei: Huh? Fine, I'll forgive you, but only because it's the first day of school, don't do it again**

**Shiki: Yes sensei**

Shiki quietly went to his seat, and waited until lunch break came, everyone went to sit in the cafeteria

**Shiki: ...Hey Shiro...**

**Shiro: Yeah?**

**Shiki: About that legend...what exactly will happen to you if you see that ghost?**

**Shiro: I don't know exactly...I only know that you and somebody close to you will be affected**

**Shiki: Oh...ok**

**Kagami: By the way, next class is P.E. for you, and I asked Sensei to take a break because i felt a bit ill**

**Shiki: You're not feeling well? Why's that? **

**Kagami: I don't know...It's been like that since morning**

**Shiki: oh well...then come to cheer for us!**

**Kagami: I was planning to do that, stupid!**

**(Note: P.E. means Physical Education)**

After Lunch break ended, everyone went to have their P.E. Classes, Kagami was sitting on a chair looking at them

**Teacher: Now we are going to do a 100m race**

Four student went in the line and were ready to race, two of them were Shiki and Konata

**Kagami: Shiki! Konata! Do your best!**

**Shiki: Yush! Time to show Chibi who's faster!**

**Teacher: On your marks! Get set! ... GO!**

The four students started running, Shiki and Konata were running very fast, but konata was a bit faster

**Miyuki: Wow, Shiki-san and Konata-san are so fast!**

**Tsukasa: I agree! They're almost on the finish line**

**Shiki: Chibi is fast...But not as fast as me!**

Shiki started running a bit faster and surpassed Konata. reaching the finish line first

**Kagami: That was amazing Shiki!**

**Konata: Congratulations, you surpassed my video game visualisations!**

**Shiki: Uh...what?**

**Kagami: Ignore her**

**Shiki: Next is Tsukasa and Miyuki, let's see who is going to win this one!**

Tsukasa, Miyuki and two other students started racing for the finish line, Miyuki was running a bit faster than the others, so she reached the finish line first, Tsukasa came Third

**Kagami: Nice going guys!**

**Shiki: Yeah, good job**

After school time eventually came, and everyone went home, Kagami and Tsukasa were waiting for Shiki outside. Shiki was in his class, getting his things in his bag and after that he left the classroom

**Hiyori: oh, Shiki-san! Remember me?**

**Shiki: Oh yeah...your name was...Hiyori Tamura, right?**

**Hiyori: Right! It's good to know you remember me!**

**Shiki: Don't worry, I never forget friends!**

**Hiyori: Then can we speak more tomorrow?**

**Shiki: Sure! See you later!**

**Hiyori: See you tomorrow, Shiki-san**

Shiki went outside and walked with Kagami and Tsukasa to their houses

**Shiki: So, are you feeling better Kagami?**

**Kagami: Yeah, thanks**

**Tsukasa: Onee-chan, it would be better if tomorrow you didn't come to school if you feel bad**

**Kagami: Don't worry about me, by the way, we arrived. You go ahead to your house Shiki**

**Shiki: ok then, see you tomorrow**

Shiki went to his house, thinking about things he could do tomorrow

**Shiki: oh well...same things on TV...Forget about homework, I'll do some of it tomorrow morning. For now, I'll go to sleep**

Shiki slowly went into sleep, looking forward to tomorrow, so he can have fun with his friends...

**The next morning**

He slowly opened his eyes, the alarm clock hasn't shouted yet**, **so he waited for it to hit in order to stop it

**Shiki: It's going to hit in...5...4...3...2...1...**

**Alarm clock: ...**

**Shiki: wasn't it supposed to hit now?**

**Alarm clock: WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: WAAAAAHH!**

Shiki jumped out of bed and fell on the floor because he was scared by the sudden noise the alarm clock did

**Shiki: Damn it...what the hell is wrong with this thing?**

Shiki saw the alarm clock and it seemed he had 1 more hour before school starts

**Shiki: Now...I got to do my homework...But damn...I'm bored**

The bell ringed, so Shiki was wondering who could it be this early...but he thought he already knew

**Shiki: ...Patty**

**Patty: Shiki! How are you? Starting today we are going to the same school! So how about we play some fighting games and go together to school!**

**Shiki: Huh?... But didn't you say that yesterday? Besides, We started going to the same school since YESTERDAY!**

**Patty: What? What are you talking about? First of all, I didn't come here yesterday, Secondly, Today is the first day of school, not yesterday**

**Shiki: Huh? ... what are you saying**

**Patty: Did you have a dream of it or something?**

**Shiki: It...could be that...Could you go to school alone? I'm not feeling so well right now...**

**Patty: Ah...Sure I guess. See you later then**

After saying that, Patty left, leaving Shiki in confusion

**Shiki: I should ask Kagami and Tsukasa**

Shiki started running to Kagami's and Tsukasa's house, having prepared for school early, he had 30 more minutes

**Shiki: There is it!**

He nocked the door and Kagami's and Tsukasa's mother opened it

**Kagami's mom: Oh...Shiki-san, what would you want here so early?**

**Shiki: Is Kagami and Tsukasa here? I need to talk to them**

**Kagami's mom: Hehe, Sure they are both eating breakfast, but what would you like to tell them in the first day of school?**

**Shiki: First day of School? ... But school started yesterday! Me and Kagami went to the notice boards to see what class we are in!**

**Kagami's mom: Umm...Are you ok Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Yes...Please let me see Kagami and Tsukasa**

**Kagami: What are you doing here so early?**

**Shiki: Kagami! I need to talk to you**

**Kagami: ...come up to my room...Should I tell Tsukasa to come too?**

**Shiki: Yeah, It's better if It's both of you**

**Kagami: ok...Come in**

Shiki went up to Kagami's room and waited until the twins went up there

**Shiki: Did you two have the same memory? I remember School started Yesterday! Not today!**

**Kagami: Calm down!... I remember that too, I was shocked when Mom and Tsukasa told me it was the first day of school**

**Tsukasa: Uh...what are you two talking about?**

**Shiki: Listen Tsukasa...Believe it or not, School started yesterday! Me and Kagami remember that!**

**Tsukasa: Uh...i don't understand**

**Kagami: For some reason...Yesterday's event are being repeated, Today, everything that happened yesterday is happening again**

**Shiki: But for some reason, only me and Kagami Understand it! Tsukasa, I know It's hard to believe, but please, believe us!**

**Tsukasa: Are you two trying to play a prank on me...?**

**Shiki: No! I swear this isn't a prank! We are not joking!**

**Kagami: He says the truth Tsukasa...I remember yesterday too**

**Tsukasa: But why only you two...?**

**Shiki: I don't know...**

**Shiki Thinking: Maybe the curse it true...What if the ghost really cursed me?**

**Kagami: We should go to school. It "starts" in 10 minutes**

**Shiki: Yeah, Let's go**

The three of them walked to School silently, they didn't say a word, The first thing they did when they arrived to school was to check the notice board to see if everything was the same

**Kagami: It's the same, I am in the exact same class, with the exact same people**

**Shiki: Same here, and if I remember correct, this is where Kuroi-sensei talks to me...**

**Kuroi-sensei: hey Yamano! Looks like you're in my class again...I'm looking forward-**

**Shiki: You're looking forward to punishing me!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Yeah...how did you know I was going to say that?**

**Shiki: Nothing Sensei...I'm not looking forward to it though**

**Kuroi-sensei: We'll see about that. See ya!**

**Kagami: Then Shiro and Konata come and say hi to us...**

**Shiki: They should be here any second now**

**Shiro: Hey Shiki! Guess what! We're on the same class again!**

**Shiki: I know...**

**Shiro: Isn't that awesome? **

**Shiki: Yeah it is...**

**Konata: Kagamin is the only one in a different class again?**

**Shiro: Chibi is here!**

**Konata: Don't you get lonely Kagamin?**

**Kagami: No...I'm used to it**

**Announcer: The Entrance Ceremony will start now!**

**Shiki: We should go to the Ceremony hall...**

**Kagami: I'll see you all later then...I'm in a different class**

The principal started his speech and everyone was bored. After the speech was over they all had some time before classes start, so Kagami went to talk with them

**Kagami: So...were you all bored?**

**Shiro: All the time! The old man's speech is boring, right Shiki?**

**Shiki: Oh...yeah**

**Shiro: By the way, I heard something intresting yesterday, want to hear it?**

**Shiki: Not really.**

**Miyuki: What is it about?**

**Shiki: He's going to talk about the legend of a girl's ghost**

**Shiro: What? How did you know?**

**Shiki: I guessed it...**

**Shiro: Oh...wow! Dude, you must become a fortune teller**

**Kagami: We should go to class...**

**Shiro: Yeah, Let's go**

**Shiki: I need to go somewhere, So I'll go from the long stairs**

**Kagami: I'm coming with you**

**Shiro: Alright, then see you two later**

**Shiki: ...Yesterday i saw the ghost...**

**Kagami: What? So the legend was true?**

**Shiki: I think so...**

**Kagami: And what happened?**

**Shiki: I chased it to the basement, and after that, When I realised it was a ghost, It cursed me**

**Kagami: Where did you meet it?**

**Shiki: After I came out of the toilet, I Saw It's shadow on the stairs**

**Kagami: Then Let's go**

Kagami and Shiki went up the stairs and waited outside the toilet

**Shiki: Maybe I must go in if I want yesterday's events to happen again...So I'll go in the toilet...**

**Kagami: Have fun in there**

**Shiki: Have FUN In the TOILET?**

**Kagami: Geez! Just go in already!**

Shiki came out of the toilet, but nobody was near the stairs

**Shiki: ...It doesn't seem to be here**

**Kagami: Then let's go to classes, out teachers will be angry if we don't**

**Shiki: Kuroi-sensei will forgive me, because it's the first day of school**

**Kagami: How do you know?**

**Shiki: Because I remember Yesterday!**

**Kagami: Oh right, sorry**

They both went to classes and waited until Lunch Break, When Lunch Break came they went outside instead of eating their lunch, They both didn't feel hungry at that time

**Shiki: What should we do?**

**Kagami: Maybe tomorrow will start normally...I don't know what else I can say. I can only hope that tomorrow will be normal**

**Shiki: I'm not so sure...Remember, It's a curse, It wouldn't stop that easily...**

**Kagami: But that's not good! What are we going to do? Live the rest of our lives in an endless circle of the first school day?**

**Shiki: I don't know...I don't understand anymore...**

**So what do you think? **

**I hope you like it!**

**Part 2 coming soon, so until then, see ya in next chapter!**


	10. Endless Life Part 2

Endless Life Part 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer? I don't own lucky star and this is the last time I'm gonna say it...should be obvious DUUUH D:

The previous chapter stopped right where Kagami and Shiki started experiencing the same day over and over, Kagami and Shiki have been searching for ways to return to their normal timeline. They were searching together for the ghost, they were asking Shiro details about the legend, but there was a mistake on their ways that they have to realise.

Shiki woke up another morning, Yet it was the same morning, The beggining of the new school year. This is the 6th time he is going to experience the same day all over again

**Shiki: ...Another time huh...Maybe we should just give up, we can't find any way to return to our timeline...**

The bell had ringed, but Shiki already knew who it was

**Shiki: Hi Patty...**

**Patty: Hi Shiki! We have some time until school, so what do you say we play some fighting games until we go to school?**

**Shiki: Sure...**

Shiki and Patty started playing a fighting game, but Shiki already knew what moves Patty was gonna use since he already had experienced the same fights 5 times

**Patty: Wow You became really good**

**Shiki: Yeah...anyway It's time to go to school**

**Patty: Yeah let's go, and when we're finished let's play some more!**

**Shiki: Ok...I got to go to Kagami's house , we'll leave from there**

**Patty: Aww...You don't want to go to school with me?**

**Shiki: No It's not that, I just want to see if she knows which class we're going to be in**

**Patty: Ok then... see you later**

**Shiki: Bye bye**

Shiki rushed for Kagami's house but she had already left, so while he was going to Kagami's house he met her on the way. together with Tsukasa

**Shiki: Good morning, did you tell figure out anything?**

**Kagami: Nope, Same for you, right?**

**Tsukasa: Um...what are you two talking about?**

**Kagami: Nothing Tsukasa, Can you go first? We are going to be a little late for the Entrance ceremony?**

**Tsukasa: Okay...but why are you two going to be late in the first day of school?**

**Shiki: We will tell you later, ok?**

**Tsukasa: Then...see you in school!**

**Kagami: So...what do we do now? You know, I'm starting to miss normal school classes, I'm bored of doing the entrance ceremony again and again**

**Shiki: You know...I was thinking...**

**Kagami: What? You got an idea on how to go back to our timeline?**

**Shiki: No...But since we're stuck on the same timeline...**

**Kagami: ...?**

**Shiki: I can Punch Kuroi-sensei straight to the face and she won't remember anything by tomorrow!**

**Kagami: You idiot!**

**Shiki: Wha- GAH!**

Kagami kicked Shiki with all her power and he flew above the school

**Shiki: Dammit! How much power does she have? Hey...I'm flying! Yay!**

But Shiki's excitement was gone when he was starting to fall...

**Shiki: AAAAHHHHHH!**

He was really unlucky because he fell on Kuroi-sensei...

**Shiki: H-Hi Kuroi-sensei...**

**Kuroi-sensei: ...You bastard...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**

**Shiki: Nothing I was Flying, then you happened to be passing by and-**

**Kuroi-sensei: Flying...?**

**Shiki: Eh?**

**Kuroi-sensei: ... Are you trying to annoy me? Go back to the boards to see what class you're in!**

**Shiki: YES!**

Shiki immediatly left to go outside, Kagami and Shiro were waiting for him outside

**Shiki: Kagami! Don't you dare kick me like that again!**

**Kagami: Shut up! I'm thinking!**

**Shiro: Hey Dude! Looks like we're in the same class again!**

**Shiki: Yeah I know...**

**Kagami: Time for the ceremony, we better go**

**Shiro: Yeah!**

The ceremony ended and everyone went to their classes. Shiki and Kagami left before Shiro started saying The legend about the ghost girl, since they were bored of hearing it again and again.

Classes ended the same way for Kagami and Shiki, but when they were out, Kagami thought of something and waited for Shiki to tell him

Shiki was the only one in his class, he was preparing to leave while getting his books in his bag

**Hiyori: Shiki-san! I didn't think we would be in the same high school**

**Shiki: Oh...Hiyori, That's the sixth time I see her...**

**Hiyori: Did you say something?**

**Shiki: No, Nothing. How have you been?**

**Hiyori: Good, What about you?**

**Shiki: Same...**

**Hiyori: Well...I must go home, I don't have too much time to talk, so I'll see you tomorrow**

**Shiki: Yeah, see you tomorrow...**

Shike went out of school, where Kagami waited for him

**Kagami: Shiki I have an idea!**

**Shiki: Hamburger?**

**Kagami: Remember the first time you met the ghost?**

**Shiki: I think so?**

**Kagami: You were alone right?**

**Shiki: Yeah**

**Kagami: We always search for it together, but maybe if you go alone it will come out**

**Shiki: Right! How didn't I think of that?**

**Kagami: Because-**

**Shiki: Ok, I got it, You're going to say I'm an idiot **

**Kagami: ...I was going to say it could have slipped your mind, but if you want to be an idiot, no problem with me**

**Shiki: ...See you tomorrow**

**Kagami: Same to you**

**Shiki: I still haven't forgot what you said about me being a monkey and-**

**Kagami: And with that I should leave! Haha bye bye!**

**Shiki: Right...**

**Patty: Shiki!**

**Shiki: AHHHHH!**

**Patty: Hmm? What's wrong?**

**Shiki: "What's wrong"? You scared the living hell out of me!**

**Patty: Let's go to your house and do our homework!**

**Shiki: Yeah...I already knew you were going to say that**

**Patty: How did you know?**

**Shiki: Huh? Uhh...Lucky Guess!**

**Patty: Huh...Let's go anyway!**

In Shiki's house

**Shiki: Hey, we have always been going to my house, how about we go to YOUR house for once!**

**Patty: Meh, Don't be like that! You'll never get a girlfriend like that!**

**Shiki: But-**

**Patty: No "But" , Now let's keep doing our homework!**

**Shiki: I'm done with homework**

**Patty: Really?**

**Shiki: No...But I did about half of it, I don't want to do more**

**Patty: Same as ever huh?**

The Night passed, it was the next day but Shiki was still sleeping

**Shiki: nghh...hamburgers...zzzz**

**Alarm clock: ...WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: My hamburgers! Where are they? Was it a dream? ...Why the hell did you wake me up...?**

The ring belled, Shiki already knew it was Patty since he was repeating the same day over again

**Patty: Hi Shiki! I came to play some games-**

**Shiki: Until we go to school, Yeah I know**

**Patty: How did you know?**

**Shiki: Nothing, please go alone, i want to stay here and go a little late in the...first day of school**

**Patty: Ah...ok, then i should be going, See ya**

With that, Patty left Shiki alone

**Shiki: I should be getting ready to meet with her...**

The bell ringed again, Shiki thought it was Patty again

**Shiki: Patty, Did you forget-**

**Tsukasa: Um...it's Tsukasa Shiki-san**

**Shiki: Oh Tsukasa...come in**

**Tsukasa: Thanks!**

**Shiki: So, what do you need?**

**Tsukasa: I thought we could go on the first day of school together**

**Shiki: Me and you?**

**Tsukasa: Me, you, and Onee-chan!**

**Shiki: Kagami is coming too? Damn that idiot has GOT to annoy me**

**Tsukasa: She's actually outside Shiki-san...**

**Shiki: ...huh?**

**Kagami: Hey bastard...what was it you said about me?**

**Shiki: KEEEEEEEHHH!**

At school, everything went exactly like the previous times, Shiki went alone at the same place appeared the first time...in front of the toilet

**Shiki: Why the hell do i have to hide here? ... It smells crappy**

Shiki saw a little girl in white near the stairs so he thought he found it

**Shiki: I got it! Kagami was right!**

The ghost noticed Shiki and started running (More like floating...)

**Shiki: Wait! This ends here!**

Shiki chased the ghost until the basement, where it was the first time he met it

**Shiki: Alright...You played your little game, you proved you exist...now let me and Kagami out of this repeating timeline**

**Ghost: ...stop**

**Shiki: So you can talk? I thought the cat had your tongue**

Shiki was speaking with sarcasm

**Ghost: I can't let you out of this timeline**

**Shiki: What? Why?**

**Ghost: If you and your friend were to leave this timeline, your memories of what happened here will be erased, and i will stop top exist, because no one will remember me...**

**Shiki: What the hell? Let us out of this! I want to continue my life but i can't because of your stupid curse!**

**Ghost: Sorry...but As long as i am here, I can see my sister, but if I stop to exist in everyone's mind, I will not be able to see her**

**Shiki: What...So We have to stay here forever?**

**Ghost: Yes, Forever...**

**Shiki: No...i can't do that! I can't stay here! Get us out of here...Please...at least Get kagami out of here...**

**Ghost: You really want her to get out of this repeated timeline? You will be left alone in this timeline if you do this**

**Shiki: She will be ok though...I guess that will be enough**

**Ghost: You remind me of my sister...**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Ghost: Listen...if you take me to my sister's house, I will let both you and her out of here...**

**Shiki: Really?**

**Ghost: Yes really...**

**Shiki: Then let's go!**

**Ghost: Don't you have school?**

**Shiki: Who cares about school? Let's go to your sister's house! What's her second name?**

**Ghost: Mayumi...Mayumi Sizuka**

**Shiki: Let's go find Mayumi Sizuka then and finish this endless timeline!**

**Shiki and the ghost are going to see the ghost's sister and Shiki and Kagami will escape this endless timeline, **

**however, They didn't know that what awaited them wasn't exactly pleasant...See you all in next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Endless life part 3**


	11. Endless life part 3

Endless life part 3

This is the last of the "Endless Life" Chapters, After this chapter, the story will progress normally

Shiki and the ghost were going to go out of school secretly, so they can visit the ghost's sister, and for Shiki and Kagami to return to their own timeline.

**Shiki: Alright, nobody seems to be around here, can you climb?**

The ghost went though the walls and reached outside of school

**Shiki: Ah...Figured that much...**

Shiki climbed and went off school

**Shiki: I feel a bit guilty for leaving school like that, but it's all for returning to my own timeline**

**Ghost: ...**

**Shiki: By the way, what's your name?**

**Ghost: Kima , Kima Sizuka**

**Shiki: Alright then Kima, Tell me where your sister's house is**

**Kima: Ok, I will guide you as we walk**

**Shiki: Alright, so how come you didn't exist if all it takes is someone to remember you? I mean, you sister surely remembers you, right?**

**Kima: Yes, that's why I found it weird to not be able to exist in this world**

**Shiki: And what about your family?**

**Kima: My parents. my grandma, grandpa, uncle and aunt all died in a fire...So it was just me and my sister**

**Shiki: I see...But couldn't you make contact with them? I mean...in that...uh...world? Or whatever it is anyway**

**Kima: It is impossible for spirits like me to communiate with other ghosts, I am merely here to observe, but I'm staying here just to see my sister**

**Shiki: Oh...I got it...**

**Kima: Turn left, then go straight**

**Shiki: Alright...but by the way, why didn't you go to see her youself?**

**Kima: I am not allowed to go close to a human I knew before I died without someone else observing my actions, I am also invisible to those I choose to**

**Shiki: How come you let me see you?**

**Kima: I figured you would help**

**Shiki: Ha...haha (I WISH I COULD KILL THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW ARGH!)**

**Kima: Here we are...others will not be able to see me**

**Shiki: Oh...then is the lady in that house your sister?**

**Kima: No...I don't know who she is, please go ask her about my sister...**

**Shiki: Ok, here I go...**

Shiki went to ask the lady about Kima's sister, Kima went with him too, but she turned invinsible

**Shiki: Um...Hello Miss...**

**Lady: Oh hello, what can I do for you little boy?**

**Shiki: Err...would you happen to know where Mayumi Sizuka is?**

**Lady: Oh dear...don't you know about Miss Mayumi?**

**Shiki: Is there something I should know?**

**Lady: Miss Mayumi died in an accident 1 month ago, she got hit by a car**

**Shiki: ...Thank you for the information**

**Kima: ...**

**Shiki: Kima...**

Kima started running (Floating) fast

**Shiki: Kima wait!**

Shiki followed Kima until they got to a river

**Shiki: Don't float so fast dammit!**

**Kima: ...I'm sorry...for dragging you into this...**

**Shiki: What are you going to do now?**

**Kima: I will take you back to your timeline...But i will also erase you and your friend's memories of the repeated timeline...**

**Shiki: Oh...Fair enough...Hey wait! Doesn't that mean we will forget about you too?**

**Kima: Exactly...**

**Shiki: But you will disappear!**

**Kima: I don't have any reason to be here anymore...**

**Shiki: But what is going to happen to you if you disappear?**

**Kima: I don't know...But I can't stay here, I have no reason to...**

**Shiki: But say...How come you kept existing here before you met me? The lady said that your sister died 1 month ago, so shouldn't you have disappeared 1 month ago too?**

**Kima: I used every power I had to keep myself in this world, and find someone to help me...**

**Shiki: I see...**

**Kima: I shall return you back to your timeline now...**

**Shiki: Wait!**

**Kima: What is it?**

**Shiki: I want to tell Kagami something before all this is forgotten...**

**Kima: Oh...ok, please hurry up**

**Shiki: Ok, School should be over now, I'll go tell her**

Shiki ran back to school to speak to Kagami

**Shiki: Kagami!**

**Kagami: Shiki! What took you so long?**

**Shiki: I want you to meet someone before we go back to our timeline! Come on!**

**Kagami: Ah! Ok , ok! I'm coming! Stop dragging me!**

Shiki took Kagami to Kima, so that Kagami can meet her

**Shiki: Kagami, this is Kima. Kima this is Kagami,**

**Kagami: Uh...**

**Kima: ...**

**Kagami: You dragged me here...to meet a ghost?**

**Shiki: Ah...Actually, I wanted you to take us to the graveyard, I'm not familiar with this town yet**

**Kagami: What business do you have at the graveyard?**

**Shiki: Oh...you see...**

Shiki explained to Kagami everything that happened

**Kagami: So...you want Kima to see her sister's grave...**

**Shiki: Exactly! Now take us there and we will return to our timeline**

**Kagami: Alright then...follow me**

Kagami showed them the way to the graveyard, and searched until they found Kima's sister's grave

**Kima: ...**

**Shiki: Uh...**

**Kagami: Psst Shiki?**

**Shiki: Hmm?**

**Kagami: We will forget everything that happened to us while repeating the same timeline?**

**Shiki: Yeah, I think so**

**Kagami: Oh...I kinda...don't wanna forget**

**Shiki: I know, Me neither**

**Kima: ...If I had emotions, this is wehere I would shed a tear out of sadness...**

**Shiki: I understand that...**

**Kima: Then, I shall return you to your timeline...**

**Shiki: Thanks...but don't erase our memories...I kinda want you to stay here with us...maybe you will be happy with us, who knows?**

**Kima: Happy?**

**Shiki: We can all laugh together, Go in all short of places...And play together, all of us**

**Kima: That's right...but...**

**Shiki: But what? Come on, it will be fun!**

Kagami didn't feel like getting between Shiki and Kima's conversation, so she stayed silent

**Kima: But...my time is up...**

**Shiki: What?**

**Kima: Good-bye, Shiki, Kagami-san...**

**Shiki: Wait! You don't have to leave!**

Everything started to become blurry for Shiki and Kagami

**Kagami: I can't see anything clearly!**

**Shiki: Kima!**

**Kima: Maybe next time I see you...**

**Shiki: Don't leave!**

**Kima: I will be able to shed a tear...**

**Kagami: Don't do this to yourself Kima-san!**

**Kima: A tear...of happiness...**

**...**

Nothing could be heard, by this time, Shiki and Kagami have forgotten all about the repeated timeline, the same day everyday, the ghost legend and...Kima

Shiki woke up from his bed, ready to go to school, embracing a new day...

**Shiki: Yawn...It's the second day of school already?**

**Alarm clock: ...WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**

**Shiki: AHHH! I'll never get used to this thing!**

Shiki went out of his house, ready to start school

Music: Kanon - Last Regrets

He met Kagami on the way to school and talked to her

**Shiki: Yo Kagami!**

**Kagami: Hi Shiki, good morning**

**Tsukasa: Good morning Shiki-san**

**Shiki: I have a big headache today...**

**Kagami: Really? Me too?**

**Shiki: For some reason, I feel kind of weird today...**

**Kagami: Don't worry, you will shake it off, now let's go to school before Kuroi-sensei kills you two**

**Shiki: Oh yeah! We're late! Let's go!**

**Kagami: You realised it now? Damn idiot!**

**Tsukasa: Oh no! Let's run fast!**

**Shiki: I agree! Tsukasa! Get on my back!**

**Tsukasa: Huh? Why Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Just get on!**

**Tsukasa: Ah! ok!**

Tsukasa got on Shiki's back, wondering what is he planning

**Kagami: What are you two doing?**

**Shiki: FUUUULL SPEEEEDD!**

Shiki started running with crazy speed, Tsukasa Screaming on his back and Kagami running after them

**Tsukasa: Wait Shiki-san! Stop! Stop! WAAAAHH!**

**Kagami: WAIT YOU TWO!**

**Shiki: Hahaha! I'm faster than Kagami!**

Kagami, Tsukasa and Shiki were running to School, this time, ready to enjoy the new School Year.

That's about the "Endless Life" mini-arc. Now I will keep on the story! Will update when I can.

Reviews would be appreciated. So, Review and tell me if I did any mistakes!


	12. Painful Life

**Painful Life**

Everyone was at school, having a good time during lunch break. Shiki and the others were sitting on the cafeteria eating thei lunches

**Shiro: Dude...I'm bored**

**Shiki: Same here...**

**Tsukasa: Let's go study!**

**Shiki: What? HAHAHAHAHA! Very funny!**

**Shiro: Hahaha...Nice joke Tsukasa**

**Tsukasa: Umm...I...was serious and...never mind**

**Konata: Don't be sad Tsukasa! You may find something to do like...let's go watch anime**

**Kagami: That's not really anyone's interest. Only you are intrested in anime**

**Konata: Are you sure?**

**Kagami: Probably...I think...Right Shiki?**

**Shiki: Huh? But I love anim-**

**Kagami: Right Shiki? **

Kagami's voice went scary

**Shiki: Uh...sure...**

**Konata: Let's go play some fighting games after school!**

**Shiro: I'm in!**

**Shiki: Wow...everyone sure likes fighting games...**

**Konata:Are you coming or not...because there's a time limit**

**Shiki: Fine...I'm coming,..Nothing better to do anyway**

**Konata: What about Kagami and Tsukasa?**

**Tsukasa: Sure! I can go!**

**Kagami: Well, if everyone's coming...then I'm coming too**

**Miyuki: Umm...Could I...come too?**

**Shiki: Oh wow...I totally forgot Miyuki was here!**

**Konata: Sure Miyuki-san! You can come**

**Kagami: So, let's meet on Konata's house after school, ok?**

**Shiki: Sure**

The bell ringed and the students started going into their classes

**Shiro: Well, let's go**

**Shiki: See you later Kagami**

**Kagami: Yeah...Let's go home together after school, before going to Konata**

**Shiki: Sure, no problem with me**

Everyone got in class and the lessons started, Kuroi-sensei was talking about randomness about online games

**Kuroi-sensei: Can you believe it? Then that noob kicked me!**

Shiki was playing with his Nintendo ds while Kuroi-sensei was talking...and Shiro wa playing multiplayer with him

**Shiro: yeah...go..and...GOAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**

**Shiki: Holy Shi-**

Kuroi-sensei grabbed the two nintendo ds from Shiki's and Shiro's hands

**Kuroi-sensei: Take them back when school is over**

**Shiki and Shiro: T_T**

**Konata: Damn connection was cut off...Hey you two! Why did you disconnect?**

**Kuroi-sensei: Get it after school Izumi...same with them**

**Konata, Shiki and Shiro: T_T**

After school

**Shiki: My ds is safe!**

**Shiro: Same here...Wait a sec! My save file is corrupted!**

**Konata: That's what you get...**

**Shiro: What the hell! No fair!**

**Shiki: Shut up and go home...**

**Konata: You need to get a life...**

**Shiro: You...You...You Devils!**

Shiro ran off crying like a girl

**Shiki: Konata, I think I'm starting to respect you**

**Konata: Yeah, I'm starting to respect you too!**

Later at the evening

**Shiki:** H**ow much time does it take Kagami to get from her house, which is so close, to get here?**

The bell ringed after 1 minute

**Shiki: Kagami! How much does it take...you...to...**

**Patty: Kagami?**

**Shiki: My house is being invaded! By my cousin!**

**Patty: LIES! I came here to play!**

**Shiki: Oh...I can't today, I have to go to Konata's house**

**Patty: Aww...and why did you mistook me for Kagami?**

**Shiki: She's coming to get me**

**Patty: I'll stay here and wait then until she comes!**

Kagami popped up out of nowhere

**Kagami: Hi! Shiki are you ready?**

**Patty: Aww...no time to come in**

**Shiki: See? Go home now**

**Patty: Sometimes I think you don't like me!**

**Shiki: Sure I do!...Now go home**

**Patty: Fine! But I'll be back!**

**Shiki: I got it! Now go!**

**Patty: Yes!**

With that, Patty started running at crazy speed

**Shiki: ...I should have asked her for a piggyback ride...**

**Kagami: Get serious!**

**Shiki: Fine, Fine...**

**Kagami: Let's go**

Shiki and Kagami walked out of Shiki's house, Trying to find shortcuts to get to Konata's house faster

**Shiki: Kagami...**

**Kagami: Yeah?**

**Shiki: There's this police officer following us...**

**Kagami: Huh? Why? Did we do anything wrong?**

**Shiki: I don't know...**

**Kagami: Let's turn left...**

**Shiki: Alright...**

**Kagami: Still behind us?**

**Shiki: Yeah...**

**Kagami: What do we do?**

**Shiki: I'll ask him what's wrong**

**Kagami: ok...Be careful**

Shiki turned to the police officer

**Shiki: Something wrong?**

**Police officer: Are you Shiki Yamano?**

**Shiki: I am, why?**

**Police officer: I need you to come to the Police station with me**

**Kagami: Shiki? Is everything alright?**

**Shiki: He wants me to go to the police station with him**

**Kagami: Why? **

**Shiki: What is this about?**

**Police officer: Your father has been arrested, we are keeping him in the police station**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Kagami: But isn't your father...?**

**Police officer: Please come with us to the police station**

**Shiki: But why? He was supposed to be away, and I didn't tell him my address**

**Kagami: I don't know...**

**Police officer: Please come with me to the police station**

**Shiki: I should tell Konata I won't be going**

**Kagami: Same here, I'll come with you**

**Police officer: PLEASE COME WITH ME TO THE POLICE STATION!**

**Shiki: Huh? Oh yeah, coming**

**Kagami: Can I come?**

**Shiki: There's no need for that**

**Kagami: I want to come, that's not something you must face alone**

**Shiki: Fine...Do whatever you want...**

**Police officer: Let's go...My break is waiting!**

Shiki and Kagami got into the Police car and were waiting until they reached their destination, the Police Station.

**Kagami: Are you nervous?**

**Shiki: I want to see if it's really him...**

**Kagami: Well...hope it's not**

**Shiki: I don't care whether he is or not**

They arrived at the police stations, The Police officer guided them to a room**, **where there were 5 people, one of them is the on Shiki was looking at, surprised that it was true.

He saw a man with grey hair and violet eyes. That was his father.

**Shiki: Bastard...**

**Police officer: Is that him?**

The man with the grey hair couldn't help but notice his son

**Shiki's dad: Son...It's been a while...**

**Shiki: Grrr...**

**Kagami: Shiki...Calm down please**

**Shiki: ...Fine**

Shiki took a good look into his father, they both starred into each other's violet eyes.

**End of Chapter.**

**Would be nice if you could review.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	13. Hateful Life

**Hateful Life**

**Here comes the next chapter of this fanfiction. I don't own Lucky star.**

Shiki looked at his father's eyes, they had the same color as his eyes, same as he remembers them, with the same look. The look he hates.

**Shiki: So, Police officer, what do you want me to do?**

**Police officer: Is this your father? His name is-**

**Shiki: Kira Yamano, yes that's him. So what does this have to do with me?**

**Police officer: Is it true he was involved to your mother's death?**

**Shiki: Pretty sure he was, can I leave now?**

**Police officer: We need you to talk with him so that he confesses the truth, we are having a hard time with him**

**Shiki: Hell no way I'm talking to him! I'm leaving now you damn bastard!**

**Kagami: Shiki! Please...calm down and come with me...ok?**

**Shiki: Yeah, let's go!**

Shiki dashed out of the room and ran out of the building, tears flowing through his eyes, remembering the whol incident of his mother's death.

**Kagami: Shiki! Wait for me! Umm...Mr. Police officer, I will bring him to you back as soon as he calms down**

**Police officer: Sure. I can wait. Call me Kazuma by the way. I'm in charge of this murder case**

**Kagami: Ok Mr Kazuma...I'll bring him back later**

Kagami ran outside, it was cloudy, raining very heavily, but Shiki was standing outside like he didn't care at all

**Kagami: Shiki! Please come with me in that cafeteria! We will not get wet in there!**

**Shiki: I don't care...leave me alone**

**Kagami: But you will catch a cold! Come with me please!**

**Shiki: I said I don't care!**

**Kagami: Just come with me! Don't be stupid! Come on!**

**Shiki: ...I like the rain...I want to stay here...**

**Kagami: Look at you! You're all wet! And I'll be all wet too if you don't come inside**

**Shiki: Just go alone...**

**Kagami: You're coming with me! Now!**

**Shiki: Sorry...**

**Kagami: Get your damn brain working!**

Kagami slapped Shiki hard. Hard to knock him down on the floor, which was full of water.

**Kagami: Come with me...Stop worrying everyone!**

**Shiki: But...**

**Kagami: Even if you speak with your father, don't be afraid of him! **

**Shiki: I just...**

**Kagami: If you're really afraid to talk with him, I'll come with you**

**Shiki: You will?**

**Kagami: Yes...Now let's go in there and grab a snack, This rain is too heavy and we are going to catch a cold**

Kagami offered to help Shiki stand up

**Kagami: Let's go...**

**Shiki: Yeah...Let's go**

Both of them went to the cafeteria, they sat on the table and ordered some snacks

**Kagami: I wonder what the others are doing right now...Probably having fun at Konata's house**

**Shiki: Most probably...**

**Kagami: So, will you talk to him?**

**Shiki: No, even if I talk to him, I doubt I'll be able to confess anything**

**Kagami: Are you sure? This may be your only chance?**

**Shiki: I'm not going to...It's useless, and also, I don't want to**

**Kagami: Your decision...**

**Shiki: Let's go tell the officer**

**Kagami: It's still raining heavy, but we can go**

**Shiki: Alright**

They both paid for their snacks and went to Kazuma

**Kazuma: Oh, so you two are back. Ready to talk to him?**

**Shiki: Sorry, I won't. Even if I talk to him, I can't make him confess**

**Kazuma: I see...Well, it's raining heavy outside, want to stay here until it stops?**

**Shiki: We will,,,But I want you to tell us everything you know about the murder case**

**Kazuma: Ah...That should have been my line...But let's go to the office, I'll tell you there**

**Kagami: Well Shiki?**

**Shiki: Fine with me, let's go.**

**Kazuma: Lock Yamano Kira back to his cell!**

**Two Policemen: Yes sir!**

**Kazuma: Let's go now**

Kazuma lead Shiki and Kagami to his officer, offered them a seat and started talking to them

**Kazuma: From what we have found out, Mr. Kira is clinically insane, that could be the reason of him killing your mother, but...**

**Shiki: But?**

**Kazuma: Truth is, she died from poisoning.**

**Shiki: What? But I saw him! He was holding her dead body and he was covered in blood!**

**Kazuma: We are currently looking into it, there is also something else that you should know...**

**Shiki: What is it?**

**Kazuma: We have found out that-**

Suddenly a policeman came in Kazuma's office

**Policeman: Sir! The Chief wants you at his office!**

**Kazuma: I understand. I'm coming right now**

**Shiki: Wait! But-**

**Kazuma: We'll talk some other time, now go, the rain has stopped. You should be able to go home now.**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Kagami: Shiki! Let's go home ok?**

**Shiki: Argh...Fine, let's go**

**Kagami: See you Mr. Kazuma**

**Kazuma: Take care!**

Shiki and Kagami went out but it was still cloudy although the rain had stopped.

**Shiki: It's kind of cold...**

**Kagami: Yeah...Let's run before the rain starts again**

**Shiki: I have to agree...let's go**

**Kagami: One problem though...**

**Shiki: I noticed...**

…

**Shiki and Kagami: IT'S TOO DAMN FAR AWAY FROM OUR HOMES!**

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, there was Yui, Konata's cousin inside

**Yui: I'm here to save the day! Get in kiddos!**

A blue haired girl greeted them out of the car's window

**Konata: Yo!**

**Shiki: What are you doing here!**

**Konata: Getting you home of course! Now get on!**

**Kagami: I suppose it's fine, right?**

**Shiki: Yeah, I guess...**

**Konata: Sorry! No room for you Kagamin!**

**Kagami: What?**

**Konata: Come on Shiki! Before she turns into a monster and eat us!**

**Kagami: What did you say?**

**Konata: You're scary when you spit flames out of your mouth! Now come in, both of you!**

Both of them got in, and Konata warned them immediately

**Konata: Wear your belts tightly...**

**Shiki: Huh? Why?**

**Yui: Let's go!**

**Kagami and Shiki: WAAAAH!**

**Konata: Told you!**

Yui was driving with too much speed, so much speed that they had to shout to hear each other

**Shiki: Why the hell does she go so fast?**

**Konata: It's just a habit!**

Suddenly, a yellow car passed near them, and passed Yui's car

**Yui: Ah...he passed me...**

**Konata: Oh no...Ohhhhh no this isn't good! Hold on tight!**

**Shiki: It was nice knowing you Kagami! And to confess, I am the one who stole your Hamburger on that day we went on that trip!**

**Kagami: WHAT! I'll kill you!**

**Yui: That bastard passed me! Full speed ahead!**

**Shiki: Gaaaaaah!**

**Konata: Wheeeeee!**

**Kagami: How is she enjoying it?**

Yui eventually passed the yellow car and was the victor. Right after they stopped, They were outside Shiki's house

**Kagami: What was the thing about my hamburger again?...**

**Shiki: Uh...**

**Kagami: ...You're already dead...**

**Shiki: OH SHI-**

**Kagami: You're done for!**

**Shiki: AHHHHHH!**

Shiki quickly got into his house and locked the door. Kagami was baging the door from outside

**Kagami: Open up you cheap bastard!**

**Shiki: Never! **

**Kagami: Open up or I'll make the door explode!**

**Shiki: I'm not opening it!**

**Konata: Well...Let's go home cousin Yui!**

**Yui: Sure let's go!**

**Shiki: Leave me alooooone!**

**Kagami: Not until you give me back my hamburger!**

In Kazuma's office...

**Kazuma: Damn...This job is getting tiring, I sure need a day off...**

The phone ringed, Kazuma immediately picked it up

**Kazuma: Hello?...Yes...There's a clue about it? Can we search then?...Got it, starting tomorrow, we're going to look up all the information we can.**

Kazuma closed the phone right away

**Kazuma: This case is too confusing...But this is so fun...It gets more and more intresting as time progresses...**

**That's it for this chapter! Please review and point out my mistakes. I'll edit them as soon as possible. Thank you and hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Fateful Life

Fateful Life

Finally! I couldn't update because my internet sucked these days. Anyway on to the chapter.

Before going to school, Shiki and Patty were playing some games in the morning

**Shiki: Hahah! Take that!**

**Patty: You meanie! That was too cheap!**

**Shiki: You will never beat me in real-time strategy games!**

**Patty: You suck! You only ran away whenever I was near you!**

**Shiki: That's real-time strategy games for you**

**Patty: Cheater!**

**Shiki: Sure, sure...Let's go to school now, before we are too late**

**Patty: I'll go with the other girls, so you should go alone**

**Shiki: Other girls?**

**Patty: Yutaka, Minami and Hiyori**

**Shiki: Uhh...I think I know Hiyori**

**Patty: Really?**

**Shiki: Yeah, we once met in-**

Shiro appeared out of nowhere in front of Shiki's door

**Shiro: Shiki! With me! NOW!**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Shiro: Hello Patty-san! Good morning Shiki! Now go! Come on!**

**Shiki: Stop dragging me! What's wrong with you?**

**Shiro: Operation started!**

**Shiki: What? Let's hurry!**

**Patty: What are you two doing?**

**Shiki: I'll explain later! See you later Patty!**

Shiki and Shiro rushed to school, arriving there they started their so called "Operation"

**Shiro: Alright...Here's the plan, I distract Kuroi-sensei and you enter her office and see the answers for the test! Quick before the bell rings for class!**

**Shiki: Yush! Let's do it!**

**Shiro: Kuroi-sensei! I got a question! Could you come here for a bit?**

**Kuroi-sensei: NO! Move your ass and come here!**

**Shiro: Uh...Please?**

**Kuroi-sensei: NO!**

**Shiki: Plan failed... **

**Shiro: I think we just failed the test...See ya in the same class next year!**

**Shiki: Yeah!**

**Hiyori: Uh...Shiki-san?**

**Shiki: Ah...Hiyori? What are you doing here?**

**Hiyori: Are you trying to get this?**

**Shiki: Those are the answers from the test! How did you get them?**

**Hiyori: Haha, Kuroi-sensei's office was empty 3 minutes ago, Kagami-san said that you probably haven't studied, so I went to get them**

**Shiki: Hiyori, remind me to rate your manga with a perfect score 10/10**

**Shiro: You damn saved us!**

Shiki and Shiro went to copy the answers before the bell ringed, trying to memorise them

**Shiki: Done! We should be able to do well now!**

**Shiro: Agreed, by the way did you hear?**

**Shiki: Hear what?**

**Shiro: A transfer student is coming on our class today...and you know what else?**

**Shiki: What else?**

**Shiro: They say she is Hot!**

**Shiki: Go give her a warm welcome!**

**Shiro: Agreed!**

**Shiki: Good luck!**

**Shiro: Yush! I'm going to greet her now! See ya!**

Shiro started running at incredible speed going for the main gates

**Shiki: Now that he is out of the way...**

Kagami and Tsukasa saw Shiro running and went to ask Shiki about it

**Kagami: Shiki? What's wrong with Shiro, running like that?**

**Shiki: Just some stuff he has to take care of**

**Kagami: Like what stuff?**

**Shiki: I don't know...give a warm welcome to the new female transfer student?**

**Kagami: So he went to flirt with her?**

**Shiki: She will turn him down...**

**Kagami: How do you know?**

**Shiki: Wanna bet? He will be back in 5...4...3...2...1...**

**Shiro: Hey...**

**Shiki: See?**

**Kagami: Ok, I guess you were right...**

**Shiki: How did it go Shiro?**

**Shiro: She turned me down in 2 seconds...**

**Shiki: I expected that...But I thought she would turn you down in much less time**

**Shiro: Less than 2 seconds?**

**Shiki: 1 second!**

**Kagami: Or 0.5 seconds**

**Shiro: B-But that's not possible!**

**Shiki: I believe it is**

The bell ringed, everyone went silently in class while teasing Shiro

**Kuroi-sensei: Now, everyone shut up and listen! We got a new student today!**

**Male Student 1: Is it a boy or a girl?**

**Male Student 2: I hope she's a girl!**

**Female student: I would like the new student to be a nice boy!**

**Kuroi-sensei: It's a girl**

**Male student 1: High Five!**

**Shiki: Why is everyone so hyped for the new student? **

**Konata: No idea**

**Shiki: What? How did you hear me! I'm like two seats away from you!**

**Konata: Details, who needs them?**

The new girl walked in, She had brown long hair and was a bit short, but was beautiful in every way

**Male student 1: Wow...**

**Male student 2: The other girls sure are going to get jealous...**

The new girl cheerfully introduced herself

**Kamiha: Hi everyone! I'm Kamiha Sikara! I'm looking forward to working with you all!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Yeah, yeah...Uhh, Sit in front of Shiki...**

**Kamiha: Yes Sensei!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Shiki! You better show her around the school during lunch break!**

**Shiki: What? Why me? I don't want to lose my lunch!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Shut up and accept!**

**Shiki: What if I don't?**

**Kuroi-sensei: Hahahahaha...**

Shiki heard Kuroi-sensei's evil laugh and immediatly understood what would happen if he didn't accept...

**Shiki: I Accept!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Aww! And I was going to tell someone else to do it...**

**Shiki: What! You Lie!**

**Kuroi-sensei: That's not a way to talk to your sensei! Now shut up and sit down!**

Many whispers could be heard

**Male Student 1: Man, Yamano is so damn lucky!**

**Male student 2: Yeah...I know**

**Shiki: Pffft...There goes my lunch...**

**Shiro: Dude! You are so damn lucky! Why does it always have to be you?**

**Shiki: Shut up and let me sleep...**

The classes were over and it was time for lunch break

**Kamiha: So? Can you show me the school? I actually want to eat my lunch but...**

**Shiki: Don't worry, I TOTALLY understand you!**

Kagami and the others were getting ready for lunch, so Kagami was about to ask Shiki

**Kagami: Shiki? Coming for lunch?**

**Shiki: Uh...I have a little job...**

**Kagami: Job? **

**Kamiha: He's gonna show me around the school!**

**Kagami: Huh?**

**Shiki: Kuroi-sensei...She made me lose my lunch T_T**

**Kagami: Oh...Good luck I guess...**

**Kamiha: So! Shall we go?**

**Shiki: Yeah, yeah... T_T**

Kamiha dragged Shiki out of class, while Shiki was sad for his lunch...

**Shiki: So..where do you want me to show you first?**

**Kamiha: Uhh...The teacher's office?**

**Shiki: Why would you want to know where it is?**

**Kamiha: So that I never go there...**

**Shiki: Heh, fine. Let's get done with this quickly then!**

Shiki showed Kamiha around school. There were about 5 minutes left for lunch break, so when he was done, he rushed for the cafeteria and saw Kagami and the others ready to leave

**Shiki: M-My lunch T_T**

**Tsukasa: I'm sorry Shiki-san, you were late so we couldn't wait...**

**Miyuki: Maybe next time, right Shiki-san?**

**Shiro: Hey Shiki...**

Shiro had a perveted face on him...

**Shiro: Hehehehe...How did it go?**

**Shiki: Get off me you creepy pervert!**

**Konata: He did that to the new girl too!**

**Shiki: Really?**

**Shiro: NO!**

**Konata: YES!**

**Shiro: NO!**

**Konata: I got a photo of you doing that!**

**Shiro: Hey Shorty...You're getting on my nerves!**

**Kagami: And there goes a boxing match between Shiro and Konata**

**Shiki: Let them do it, it will be amusing to watch**

The bell ringed, lunch break was now over and Shiki had imaginations of him punching Kuroi-sensei in the face

**Shiki: Time for class...**

**Kagami: So...See you all later?**

**Shiki: Alright...**

Everyone went into class , but when Shiki got into class, every male student was looking at him with a killer's face...

**Shiki: Gah...What's with everyone!**

**Shiro: Dude! Everyone seems like they want to kill you!**

**Shiki: I-I know!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Hey! Sit down you two!**

**Shiki: This day is going to be a Baaaaad day...**

**Shiro: Uh...Sorry dude! You're alone!**

**Shiki: Traitor!**

**Shiro: Not my fault if Kuroi-sensei told you to show the new girl around school!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Hey! Everyone stop looking at Yamano and Hazuto and focus on class! They did nothing wrong this time!**

**Shiki: sniff Kuroi-sensei! I...I...**

**Kuroi-sensei: Oh yeah, Yamano, you're gonna clean the toilet after the classes end**

**Shiki: I hate you!**

**Uh...Inspired by my experience today _ (Yeah...no Lunch) =(**

**Review and point out my mistakes! See you on next chapter!**


	15. Freedom's Life

**Freedom's life**

**Disclaimer: ...They say the disclaimers died...TRU STORY**

It has been one week since Kamiha Sikara transferred, everyone was in class and it was almost lunch break

**Shiki: Dude...I'm bored**

**Shiro: Yeah we need to do something fun while in class**

**Shiki: Kuroi-sensei is boring as hell, we need a more entertaining teacher!**

**Kuroi-sensei: You know I can hear both of you, right?**

**Shiro: Gah!**

**Shiki: He was persistent Kuroi-sensei!**

**Shiro: What?**

**Kuroi-sensei: So he was bothering you Yamano?**

**Shiki: Yes!**

**Shiro: No!**

**Kuroi-sensei: Then why did you answer back?**

**Shiki: Err...**

**Shiro: Take that!**

**Kuroi-sensei: You're both coming with me after school**

**Shiro: …**

**Shiki Crap...Again...It's like the 18th time**

After the bell ringed, all students started dashing towards the door

**Kuroi-sensei: Alright, you're free to go**

**Shiro: Alright, let's go join the others at the cafeteria**

**Shiki: Hold on, I'll go get something to eat from the mini-shop in the back of the school**

**Shiro: Alright, meet you in the cafeteria then**

Shiki ran to get something to eat. When he arrived, he saw Kamiha there

**Shiki: Ahh...Here to buy something I'm guessing?**

**Kamiha: Hehe, Sure, just go first!**

**Shiki: Alright...**

Shiki got enough food and started walking for the cafeteria

**Kamiha: Wait**

**Shiki: Hmm?**

**Kamiha: Come eat with me!**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Kamiha: What's wrong?**

**Shiki: Sorry...kagami and the others are waiting for me**

**Kamiha: Oh? Her again?**

**Shiki: "Again"?**

**Kamiha: I thought your daddy screwed it all up back then and you ran away...**

Kamiha's voice was heavier and darker than usually, she also seemed to know something

**Shiki: ...What do you know?**

Both of them were looking at each other with silence, waiting for a response

**Shiki: ...So?**

Kamiha now had her "Happy face" on again

**Kamiha: That's what I was told!**

**Shiki: What?**

**Kamiha: I said, that's what I was told silly!**

**Shiki: Who told you?**

**Kamiha: Well, see ya later!**

**Shiki: What? Wait!...Gah she's gone! I better tell Kagami...**

Shiki ran to the cafeteria to meet the others

**Shiro: Hey dude! You were late! What happened?**

**Shiki: Huh? Nothing much**

**Shiro: You look pale, what's wrong?**

**Kagami: Something wrong Shiki?**

**Konata: You tripped and fell!**

**Shiki: Not really!**

**Konata:You know it's true**

**Shiki: Huh?**

**Konata: Don't deny it!**

**Shiki: I didn't- What's the big deal about tripping and falling?**

**Konata: I don't know, you started it!**

**Miyuki: Umm Konata-san, I think you should stop messing with him now. It seems he's telling the truth**

**Konata: You're so cuuuute when you say "please" Miyuki-san!**

**Shiki and Shiro: ...No comment on that**

**Konata: What?**

**Tsukasa: Uhh...Can we just eat? Haha...Just saying**

**Shiki: Oh yeah...**

After Lunch break ended, all students were sloooooooowly going into classes

**Kagami: Well, I better go to my class**

**Shiki: Wait Kagami**

**Kagami: What?**

**Shiki: Can I tell you something?**

**Kagami: Sure what's up?**

**Shiki: Can you be careful of that new student, Kamiha?**

**Kagami: Oh her...Why?**

**Shiki: She knows something about my dad and possibly about the past so...just look out ok?**

**Kagami: Don't worry about me, if anything, YOU should be careful**

**Shiki: Yeah...I'll be going to class now**

Class was proceeding normally, Many students though noticed many policemen outside of school while looking out of the window

**Shiro: Dude, those cops sure are drawing the attention of the whole class **

**Shiki: I noticed, everyone is starring outside**

**Kuroi-sensei: Hey! Everyone stop starring outside and pay attention to class!**

**Shiro: Oh well...**

**Shiki: Yeah, it was interesting...**

**Kuroi-sensei: Huh? Why are the cops here?**

**Shiki: Never mind, we lose more time from lessons**

**Shiro: Yeah, even Kuroi-sensei is curious**

**Shiki: Sleepy time**

**Shiro: Precisely. Shorty! Wake us up when it's over!**

**Konata: NO!**

**Shiro: What?**

**Shiki: Leave it to me**

**Shiro: What are you going to do?**

**Shiki: Tsukasa, wake us up when Kuroi-sensei stop talking about useless stuff**

**Tsukasa: Ok Shiki-san! I will**

**Shiki: See? That was easy**

**Shiro; Today I learned to trust Tsukasa**

**Shiki: Exactly**

**Shiki and Shiro: ...Sweet dreams**

Both of them started snoring, but Kuroi-sensei was so "busy" with talking about the cops, that she didn't even notice

After Classes...

**Shiki: Yawwwwwn...Best class ever**

**Shiro: Yeah...Let's go home now!**

**Shiki: Yeah I gotta beat Patty!**

**Shiro: Oh crap we forgot, Kuroi-sensei wanted us after school!**

**Shiki: Oh...Nah forget it!**

Before they could exit

**Kazuma: Hey there Yamano!**

**Shiki: …**

**Shiro: You know that cop?**

**Shiki: What do you want?**

**Kazuma: I come here to warn you and that's what I get? Man you gotta thank me I tell you!**

**Shiki: Yeah..so what is it?**

**Shiro: I'll leave...See you later**

**Shiki: What's wrong?**

**Shiro: Nothing, see ya**

**Shiki: Uh...ok**

**Kazuma: So, It's something really short**

**Shiki: What is it?**

**Kazuma: Nothing much, just...Be careful, your father has escaped prison. I was informed about 2 hours ago. I didn't get the details, just be careful**

**Shiki: He...he got out?**

**Kazuma: Yeah, be on your guard, and don't forget to inform me if anything happens. Here's my phone number**

**Shiki: Ah...Alright...I'll go now**

**Kazuma: Bye and Good luck**

As Shiki was leaving, he saw a figure of a girl on his classroom's window, but paid no mind and left

**Kazuma: Heh...That old guy sure knows how to escape...**

**Policeman: Sir! Shall we take patrols around the school?**

**Kazuma: Yeah, it's Yamano's most common place to be**

**Policeman: Yes sir!**

**Kazuma: Heh...Kira...How did we end up like this?**

**Chapter done! :D**

…

**No I didn't kill the disclaimer I swear :X**


End file.
